Can't Dream Without You
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: After a tragic shooting at PPTH Cuddy insists Wilson to take House, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman camping to heal and accept what happened. Lots of angst, humor, and healing. A little violent in the beginning but not too gruesome. A Chameron Story.
1. DISCLAIMERS!

**DISCLAIMERS - I don't own any of these. They all belong to the respectful owners.**

**- Grey's Anatomy episode with the shooting**

**- Kelly Clarkson camping video**

**- Taylor Swift and the songs You Belong With Me, Love Story, and I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**- Two is Better Than One By Boys like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift**

**- Change By Carrie Underwood**

**- Harlow's Song (Can't Dream Without You) By Good Charlotte**

**- Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the characters Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, and James Wilson**

**- The show House M.D.**


	2. Prologue

Title - Can't Dream Without You

Setting - 3rd Season

**Prologue**

Dr. Gregory House, an old ignorant man with a cane sat in his office. He threw his oversized red and grey tennis ball in the air and caught it, trying to figure out what was wrong with his patient. He worked at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as the head of the department of Diagnostic Medicine. He had a team of doctors figuring out this case as he sat there. Intensive Dr. Robert Chase, a blonde Australian man with blue eyes and charming accent. Immunologist Dr. Allison Cameron, a petite brunette with blue-gray eyes, and Neurologist Eric Foreman, an African American man who was very driven and often stood up to House.

"It's not Lupus," Foreman stated as he and Chase came into the office. "She started seizing to the treatment."

"Unless she had an allergic reaction to the drugs," said House. "That would cause the seizing..."

"It's not Lupus!" Cameron interrupted him as she rushed in and put the MRI on the screen.

"I think we already established that!" House snapped.

"It's cancer in the brain," she ignored him. "It's small but it's there." House got up and looked at the MRI with the rest of the team. Cameron was right. The patient had a brain tumor.

"That can't be," he mumbled. "It doesn't fit any of the symptoms."

"Maybe it's a symptom for her Alzheimer's medication cross reacting to the treatment we gave her," said Chase.

"Or the Alzheimer's isn't the disease. It could be a symptom of the cancer." Everyone looked at Cameron as she said that. "It explains everything," she went on. "She could've just had a tumor all this time but it was missed and memory loss is actually a symptom. She was misdiagnosed for Alzheimer's and the medication she's taking are causing blood clots, fainting, strokes, and seizures because she never had Alzheimer's. She has a brain tumor!" House looked at her. Everything she said had made perfect sense. He nodded.

"Confirm your diagnoses and if you're right inform the patient and her husband."

Cameron confirmed the diagnoses and unfortunately she was right. The cancer was inoperable which meant the patient had no chance of surviving. With a heavy heart she went to the patient's room and had the husband sit down. Mary and Andrew Conner both looked dazed and shocked as she explained the diagnoses.

"So she'll get her memory back but she won't live." He looked so heartbroken and hurt as if his whole world had fallen apart. Cameron nodded sadly.

"The cancer is at such at an advanced stage that even removing it can kill her. I'm sorry..." The couple looked at her speechless, not knowing what to say. Andrew suddenly became angry. He glared at Cameron with a piercing stare. His look was so evil that she felt chills going up her spine. He got up so sudden and fast.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, his face distorted with rage. "GET THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Startled by his anger and the bad vibe she felt from him, Cameron instantly got up and left. Two months later the patient Mary Conner died of a brain tumor. Andrew was with her till her very last breath.

* * *

><p>I'm not a doctor so all the medical stuff will probably be off. I had already hand written this story so it shouldn't take long for me to post the next chapters but I'm having trouble with the ending so I'd be happy to hear any suggestions. Be nice this is my first FanFiction!:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 1 The Man With The Gun

**Its not exactly like Grey's Anatomy. It's a little similar but I only used that episode for inspiration. Again I don't own it.**

**Thanks to DionysusDaughter98 for being my first review and to Normalscaresme. I love Chameron too HAHA. Don't worry you won't have to wait. I hate waiting too especially when people abandon their stories and its really good:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Man With The Gun<p>

It was an early morning at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It's been two long days and nights and the team finally diagnosed a case. Luckily the patient Mandii was going to be just fine. It was a long hard shift and the team were able to go home by lunch if Mandii responded to the treatment well and was discharged as soon as possible. Foreman was downstairs doing the treatment while Cameron cleaned up their office. She was in a good mood even if she hasn't slept in days. She was just so happy Mandii was going to live. She washed the dishes she and the team used the past couple of days as she sang along to the radio. She stopped as Taylor Swift went on.

"What a stupid song," she mumbled as she dried the dishes and began to put them away. But when the second chorus started she couldn't resist the beat of the lyrics and before she knew it she started singing along.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.

Been here all along so why can't you see.

You belong with me.

Standing by, waiting by the back door.

All this time how could you not know

baby, you belong with me.

You belong with me..."

"Were you just singing along to Taylor Swift," Chase laughed as he came in.

"No," she said quickly as she turned off the radio. "I'm just cleaning up." She put the towel down and cleared all the files from the glass table. Chase narrowed his eyes, trying not to smile.

"Right."

Andrew Conner angrily walked into the hospital. It's been a week since his wife had died and he couldn't take it no more. He was so angry and guilt took over his good judgment. _Why!_ he thought. _Why am I still alive and well while she suffered and died! It isn't fair! Then again nothing is ever fair which is why everyone in this hospital must pay! Especially the doctors who worked on Mary's case! If only they discovered the tumor before the cancer got worst Mary would've lived! But no, my sweet Mary is dead and I want revenge!_ He hid his gun under his jacket and picked out his targets.

Cameron stood in the elevator. She was going to see if Foreman needed any help with Mandii's treatment. She covered a yawn as the elevator doors opened and as she stepped out she bumped shoulders with a man wearing a black jacket and a gray baseball cap.

"Sorry," she said but he didn't even look at her as he rushed in the elevator. She stopped and stared at him as the doors closed. For some reason a wave of panic overwhelmed her. She started shaking. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

_Why did that man give me such a bad vibe,_ she thought. _Maybe it's from the lack of sleep._ She shrugged it off and went into Mandii's room.

"How's everything going," she asked Foreman. She looked at Mandii who was already looking better.

"Great," he said as he looked for another syringe. "We're all out of syringes," he sighed. "Do you mind getting me a couple?"

"No not at all," Cameron replied. "I'll be right back." She headed to the clinic store room and on her way there she passed by her bosses office. Dr. Lisa Cuddy, dean of medicine was an older woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Cameron rolled her eyes as she spotted House alone in there going through her stuff. _What a jerk,_ she thought, shaking her head in disbelief as she went over to the storeroom. She walked in, not even noticing the pool of blood and the body of a nurse on the floor. She grabbed the syringes and before she can even walk away she slipped and fell to the floor. She screamed in terror. Nurse Julie was on the floor dead with a gunshot wound to her head. Cameron sat up in shock and terror. She was drenched in blood and her heart was racing. She couldn't catch her breath. She slowly stood up not knowing what to do. There was a gunman in the hospital and she had to warn everyone. She rushed out and practically ran to Cuddy's office. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking uncontrollably as she walked in.

"Sorry, Dr. Cuddy isn't here. You'll have to..." House started to say something sarcastic but stopped as soon as he looked up at Cameron. He noticed she was white with fear and was shaking. Plus, she's covered in blood.

"Cameron! What's wrong!" he exclaimed. She opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything. She was panicking too much. House limped over to her and grabbed her gently by her shoulders. "Whose blood is this! What happened!" She stared at him trying to find the words. She's never seen him so concerned... so serious.

"She's... she's dead!" Cameron cried through fresh tears. "She's dead!"

"Who's dead? The patient?"

"N... no," she stammered. "Nurse Julie... in the storeroom. Someone... someone…"

"Someone what!" House exclaimed, getting more worried by the second. Cameron has been around death before but never reacted like this. _She's in shock,_ he realized.

"Someone shot her!" House looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"I need you to stay here. You're in shock." He sat her down on Cuddy's couch, pulling out her cell from her lab coat pocket and putting it in her shaking hands. "Call Cuddy and the cops."

"Where are you going!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Storeroom," he said, noticing the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you."

After calling Cuddy and the cops, Cameron noticed Foreman walking by and it was then she realized she was still holding the syringes. Shooter or not Mandii still needed her treatment. She quickly rushed out, forgetting House's order of staying put. "Foreman!" she called out. Foreman turned and his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Cameron! What happened! Whose blood is that?"

"We need to get back to Mandii and find Chase!" she panicked. His expression changed from shock to concern.

"You're shaking. What's going on?" Cameron sighed nervously.

"Someone shot Nurse Julie in the storeroom. House went to go check it out." Foreman looked at her speechless. Fear clouded his face but he immediately took control.

"Come on. You need to get back to Mandii and finish the treatment. I'll get Chase," he said as he escorted her back to Mandii's room.

"No Foreman! We should stay together. What if the shooter finds and kills you."

"I'll be fine. Stay here."

Chase was in the differential office putting together Mandii's discharge forms when he suddenly heard gunshots and people screaming. He got up quickly and peeked outside. His heart stopped as he saw a man with a gun heading this way. Panicking, Chase went into House's office and out the back door that led to the balcony. He climbed over the walls and into Dr. Wilson's office. Dr. Wilson is the head of oncology and House's only friend. "Dr. Chase, what are you doing here? And why are you coming in from the balcony?"

"There's some lunatic walking around with a gun. He was heading for our office. We have to get out of here." Wilson looked at him not sure whether to believe him or not. Chase nervously paced the office.

"I'm not kidding! We need to get out of here!" Chase snapped. Wilson got up, instantly thinking about his cancer patients. They were about to leave when their pagers went on. It was code black. The hospital is on lock down which meant no one was entering or leaving. They were trapped with a killer.

House had no idea where Cameron went so he went up to the office but no one was there. Instead of looking for his team he went to Wilson's office. "Wilson it's me, House!" he exclaimed as he knocked on the door. Wilson opened the door and let him in before quickly shutting and locking it.

"I was wondering where you were," Wilson said.

"I was with Cameron. She discovered the first murder," House said as he dry swallowed a vicodin. He looked at Chase. "Where are your colleagues?"

"Didn't you just say you were with Cameron?"

"Yeah but when I went back for her she was gone. I think she got kidnapped!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"You left her alone when there is a killer roaming the hospital!" he said angrily as he took out his cell.

"Chase don't call her! Where ever she is you might alert the maniac." Chase put his phone away and headed to the door. "Where are you going!" House exclaimed.

"I'm going to find Cameron and Foreman."

"You're going to get yourself killed!" House yelled before Chase can walk out.

"And I'm not going to stand here while Foreman and Cameron are out there about to be killed! You may not care but I do! I'm looking for them!" Chase yelled back before rushing out, not even waiting to hear House's reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will probably be up tomorrow. I don't have a computer so I'm typing this at the library computer which gives me limited time. I'll type it up tomorrow but I cant guarantee it'll be finished or posted. I'll try to type fast :) Remember I'm open to any ideas for an ending so feel free to think of some through out the story. <strong>


	4. Chapter 2 Let Him Die!

**Chase'sGirl19 - You know what happens, you read the draft! I bet you didn't even read it, you just skimmed it HaHa. Oh and when I get home I expect a PB sandwich waiting for me lol:)**

**Normalscaresme - lol nice to know I have a nice stalker. Don't worry you won't be disappointed. I'm working on a new story but I don't know when it'll be finish.**

**Ladyyuuki16 - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE SHOW HOUSE M.D. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 "Let Him Die!"<p>

Foreman stood in the elevator. He hoped Cameron and the patient were alright. He wanted to quickly find Chase and get back to Cameron before the killer found anyone of them. He wished he can just call or page Chase but he was too afraid of alerting the shooter and he or Chase can be killed. The elevator came to a stop but as soon as those doors opened a man raised a gun and shot him. Foreman felt a hot fiery pain go through his chest as he fell back. Pain coursed through his body as the shooter closed the doors and left him to die in the elevator. He tried to breathe through the pain and shock. He began to feel dizzy and his vision blurred as his whole life flashed before his eyes. He thought about reaching for his phone but he was too weak with pain. He closed his eyes, giving in to darkness.

* * *

><p>Cameron paced back and forth nervously after she had given Mandii her treatment. She hadn't heard from Foreman or Chase yet and she had no idea what happened to House. "What's going on!" Mandii exclaimed in fear. "Why are you covered in blood! Please tell me!"<p>

Cameron stopped pacing and looked at her. She knew she couldn't keep Mandii in the dark forever but she didn't want to scare her or make her panic. "Umm... Mandii there is something going on..."

"Like what?" she asked in anticipation. Cameron hesitated, not knowing how to tell her this. "Dr. Cameron! What is it!"

"There is a man walking around the hospital with a gun. We're on lock down." Mandii looked at her shocked. She turned white with fear and her breathing became fast and heavy. She started to tremble.

"Oh my God! I'm going to die! We're going to die!" She started panicking so Cameron rushed over and covered Mandii's mouth with her hand.

"Sshh or he'll hear us," she whispered. Mandii began to calm down as Cameron removed her hand and hugged her. "We're not going to die. We're going to be just fine," she tried to convince Mandii and herself.

* * *

><p>"You have to let me in there!" Cuddy yelled at the head cop. "I have patients in there and staff. People are going to get hurt or worst, die!"<p>

"And letting you in is not going to change anything!" The chief of police yelled. "I'm not going to let you in there just so you can get yourself killed!"

"I'm the dean," Cuddy said. "I could try talking to him."

"Are you crazy!" the cop yelled. "That's not going to do any good! So if you want your patients and staff to stay alive, you'll let me do my job!" Cuddy angrily held his stare before he turned away and disappeared among the chaos. Her cell then started ringing. It was House.

"House are you ok!" she asked.

"Yeah I'm just kicking it with Wilson in his office. Chase decided to go all macho and rescue the rest of the idiots," he replied with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at his childness.

"House don't go looking for them or do anything stupid." House ignored her for a minute then sighed in defeat.

"We heard gunshots and people screaming not too long ago," he kept his voice low.

"Oh God," Cuddy whispered. "Is he still on the floor?" she asked in a regular tone.

"I don't know. Where are you?"

"Outside with the cops. I was out for lunch when I got the call from Cameron. They're doing everything they can but..."

"But what!" "They haven't gone in yet."

"What!" he yelled. "They need to stop standing around and arrest this moran! People are dying!"

Chase slowly sneaked through the quiet halls. There were blood and bodies almost around every corner. "Cameron," he whispered. "Foreman." His heart was beating fast in his chest. He struggled to keep his breath steady. He never felt so scared in his life. The gunman could appear any second and finish him off. Suddenly he heard a noise around the corner followed by panicked screams. And before he knew it gunshots sounded through the halls.

"Oh shit!" he whispered in fear and panic. He slipped into the janitor's closet and locked it. He held his breath in the dark as footsteps sounded on the other side of the door. He closed his eyes, praying that the shooter would just walk by. Luckily for Chase the footsteps faded until they completely disappeared and he let out a breath of relief. He slowly opened the door, looking around for any sign of the shooter as he stepped out.

T_here are only two places Foreman and Cameron would be,_ he thought. _The clinic or with the patient._ He hoped he was right as he headed to Mandii's room.

Dr. Cuddy stood outside. She was so worry and sick with fear. She watched the phone operators that were set up outside get calls from hostages inside. Tears blurred her vision as she read them on the computer screen.

**_Dr. James Wilson -_**_ "A colleague and I are trapped in my office. We heard gunshots a while ago."_

**_Dr. Allison Cameron -_**_ "He's coming! I can hear him coming! Please send help! I'm trapped here in room 207 with a patient!"_

**_Dr. Robert Chase -_**_ "There are dead bodies and blood everywhere! It looks like a war zone in here! We need help as soon as possible!"_

Cameron hid under the bed as Mandii lay under her blankets pretending to be dead. They both held their breaths in fear as the door slid open. The shooter slowly walked in, surveying the room. Cameron held in her tears as she watched his shoes, full of blood and can hear the sound of metal against his fingernails. She knew the gun was in his hand. After checking the bathroom he stopped besides the bed. Cameron hoped Mandii would keep it together. _Come on Mandii don't lose it,_ she thought. _Please don't shoot her._

He flipped over the covers but luckily Mandii remained motionless. "Oh God!" he panicked, realizing she was dead.

_That voice,_ Cameron thought. _Where have I heard it? _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open and gunshots sounded through the room. Tears streamed down Cameron's cheeks as Chase fell to the floor. The world seemed like it were moving in slow motion for the next few minutes. Their eyes met and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Chase struggled to breathe as the shooter quickly ran out, leaving him to die.

Chase looked at Cameron. Pain shot through his chest like knives. He was shaking and couldn't breathe. Mandii sat up in panic expecting to see Dr. Cameron dead but gasped as she saw Dr. Chase instead. "Chase!" Cameron cried as she rushed to his side, putting her hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. "Hold on! Don't close your eyes!"

"I can't ..." he struggled to say. "Leave... leave me here. Take Mandii... save yourself..."

"No!" she cried. "I'm going to save you! I'm going to get you to an OR!"

"Cameron," he whispered before he sighed heavily as if it were his last breath and closed his eyes.

"No Chase!" she yelled, shaking him awake. "Fight it! You're not going to die! I'm not going to let you die!" Chase opened his eyes drowsily making her sigh with relief. Mandii got off the bed, watching Cameron trying to drag him out of the room. "Mandii stay here and hide."

"No!" she exclaimed in fear. "Don't leave me alone! Let me help you."

"Ok then help me get him to the OR," Cameron said out of breath. Together she and Mandii dragged Chase across the lobby and over to the elevators. Cameron held Chase's head as Mandii started pressing all the buttons. The one by Cameron opened. "Mandii over here," she said as she began to move Chase towards the open doors. Mandii rushed over, not noticing the elevator behind her opening and Foreman's unconscious body surrounded in blood.

"Cameron..." Chase mumbled. "Don't do this... he'll find you... and... and kill you. Just go..."

"Shut up. I'm not leaving you." Cameron took out her cell and gave it to Mandii. "Try calling for help," she said.

Mandii took it as Chase said, "Save yourself... please Allison."

"Stop it Chase! I'm not going anywhere! I don't care what you tell me or if that psycho finds us! I promise I'm not leaving you!" He gazed at her. His blue eyes full of pain. He reached his hand out to her, brushing her cheek gently. _I love you Allison, _he wanted to say but instead he suddenly closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Chase no!" she cried in panic.

"Dr. Cameron!" Mandii yelled out, fearing that Chase might be dead. Cameron laid him down and started performing CPR.

"Come on Chase! Fight it!" she yelled as she pumped his lungs before giving him air. "Don't do this to me! Don't you die! Don't you dare die!" She pumped his chest and gave him more air. "Come on Robert! Breathe!" she yelled, not caring that the elevator doors had opened or that Mandii was cowering in the corner. She kept pumping his chest and giving him more air till he took a breath and started coughing. "Thank goodness," she whispered as she hugged him in relief.

"Cameron..."

"Sshh, don't try to talk. I'm getting you to the OR." Mandii stood up, holding the doors open as Cameron dragged him out into the hall and didn't even realize that she had dropped the phone in Chase's trail of blood.

Cameron and Mandii both managed to get Chase on the operating table and after she scrubbed in and sterilized Chase she told Mandii to stay in the scrub room while she operated on him. Chase was shaking as he struggled to breathe. He laid on the cold table as Cameron prepared the drugs that would put him to sleep. "I'm not going to make it," he struggled to say.

"Yes you are," she tried to keep her voice from shaking. She was scared and didn't know how she was going to do this without an OR team but there was no way she was going to let him die. "I'm not going to let you die." Chase looked at her, trying to make out her face through his blurry vision.

"I'm cold... and so tired..."

"Just hold on," she whispered. She held his hand, squeezing it as she administrated the drugs. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slowly fell asleep. Once he was out Cameron immediately got to work. She didn't even notice the shooter coming in through the OR doors.

"Stop operating on him," he said in cold, calm voice. Startled, Cameron looked up at him and tried not to panic. He held up the gun and put it to her head.

"Mr. Conner?" she said in shock. She couldn't breathe as he pressed the gun harder into her, the cold metal burning her skin. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks but she wouldn't stop. She had to save Chase.

"Let him die!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the drama. If the next chapter isn't posted by tomorrow then it'll be up by tuesday. I know... sorry its cause I'm busy Saturday and the library is closed on Sunday and Monday. Sucks but don't worry it'll be worth the wait. Also if you guys have any ideas for the story I'd be happy to hear them. I don't mind putting in new material.<strong>


	5. Chapter 3 Moments Earlier

Chapter 3 Moments Earlier

Foreman lied in the elevator, unable to move. He was lying in his blood and slipping in and out of consciousness. He was paralyzed with pain. He knew this was it. He was dying because help wasn't going to come. He closed his eyes giving in to fate. Little did he know that in a few seconds Mandii would open the doors but would be too distracted to notice him.

"How long has it been," Wilson asked. He and House were sitting on the couch. It had been awhile since Chase left and gunshots and screams sounded through the halls followed by a sickening silence.

"An hour, maybe more," House replied.

"We need to get out of here. Help isn't going to come. I bet the cops are not even in the building yet," Wilson said.

"Let's go," House said as he suddenly stood up and went over to the door.

"What?"

"I'm not sitting around waiting for the damn cops to save us. We're finding my team and getting out of here." Wilson stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Find your team? I thought you'd just run for it and leave anyone behind to fend for themselves. You care about them." House rolled his eyes

"Wipe that smirk off your face! I just don't want Cuddy nagging me about hiring new fellows."

"Right," Wilson chuckled as they slowly walked out the door.

**_D_****_r. Allison Cameron -_**_ "I'm Mandii Sawyer and I'm a patient here. Dr. __Chase has been shot and we need medical attention right away! Dr. __Cameron is taking him to the OR and the shooter could be anywhere! Why __won't you people help us!"_

**_Dr. Gregory House -_**_ "There are dead bodies everywhere! You need to get __your asses in here and get the rest of us out! You're killing more and __more people by just standing there you IDIOTS!"_

**_Nurse Cindy Turner -_**_ "I've been shot... please help me!"_

**_David Muñoz -_**_ "I'm a patient here and I just heard gunshots! HELP US!"_

**_Anna Grey_**_ - "My daughter's a cancer patient and we've both been shot! __Get us out of here! Please!"_

Cuddy watched the computer screens. She didn't know what to do anymore. She turned and saw the head cop she talked to earlier. "Hey!" she shouted at him angrily. "Look at this screen! These people are dying and shouting out for help and all you and your people are doing is just standing around! Do your job and get in there and save them! Arrest that moron!"

"Look we're doing everything we can," he said in frustration, trying to keep his voice clam.

"But we can't just barge in without knowing where he is or what we're up against. So if you don't want any more people to die then let me get back to work!" Cuddy looked at him speechless. Anger and fear tore at her stomach. She just couldn't stand here and watch all this. It was tearing her apart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but this was happening while Cameron was with Chase. The next Chapter is way longer. I'm getting started on it right now but I can't guarantee it'll be up today. It'll probably be up by Tuesday... Sorry I don't have computer access till then.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4 Life and Death

**Sorry! I know its late but I was too busy yesterday to work on it. Enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Life and Death<p>

Wilson and House quickly walked down the hall. They had already checked all the possible places the team would be and their only hope left was the patient's room or the clinic. House limped to the room, quickly noticing the trail of blood leading to it. He and Wilson kept quiet as they walked in and stared in shock at the massive pool of blood and the absence of the patient.

"You don't think it's your patient's... do you?"

"I don't know. Let's follow it," House said. He winced as they followed it to the end of the hall and across the lobby to the elevators. His leg was killing him. He took some vicodin, hoping the pain will quickly go away in case if he had to run. When the elevator opened they went inside discovering another pool of blood.

"This man is sick," Wilson mumbled as they searched the floors for the blood trail. After a few floors they found the trail and on the floor covered in blood was Cameron's phone. Hands trembling, House picked it up.

"It's Cameron's phone," he said in shock.

"House! What if the shooter killed her and dragged her up here!" Wilson exclaimed, terror gnawing at his stomach.

"Dammit!" House yelled, banging his cane on the wall. "I told her to stay in Cuddy's office! Why didn't she just listen!"

"Sshh," Wilson said. "He might hear you." House took a deep breath. The thought of that maniac dragging her dead body scared him.

"If we fine Cameron dead I'm going to kill him!"

"Let's keep following it," Wilson said softly as they started walking down the hall, afraid of what might be at the end of it.

They followed the trail to the OR and went inside the scrub room. House right away saw his patient whose name he couldn't remember at the moment. She was sitting on the floor covered in blood. She held her knees to her chest as she took a deep breath of relief when she realized they weren't the shooter.

"Where's Dr. Cameron?" House asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"She's in there," Mandii trembled, pointing to the window of the OR. "Dr. Chase got shot and she's saving him. She told me to stay here and not look. Are they ok?" But House and

Wilson barely heard her. They stared through the glass window in shock. The trail of blood wasn't Cameron's. It was Chase's and now he was lying on the operating table with Cameron doing surgery with a gun pointed to her head. The shooter is in there threatening to kill her.

"Yeah yeah... everything's fine," Wilson said, trying not to worry her and alert the shooter that they were there.

"I'm going to see if she needs help," House said calmly, ignoring Wilson's look of objection.

**_Dr. James Wilson -_**_ "Dr. Cameron is operating on Dr. Chase with a gun pointed to her head! We're in OR number 1. You people need to get in here or we're all dead!"_

Cuddy stared at the call in shock. All the color had drained from her face. Both Cameron and Chase are on the borderline of life and death. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to them. Too many lives were lost and she wasn't about to lose anymore. She went up the head cop. "I have two doctors in there on the brink of death! One is on the operating table with a bullet lodged inside of him and the other is risking her life to save him. She has a gun to her head and I'm not going to stand here and let them die! So get your men in there and arrest him!"

"Save the lecture! We were able to locate him and troops are going in as we speak."

"It's about time," she snapped. She looked up at the hospital in relief. She hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"House," Cameron cried through rapid tears as he slowly walked in.<p>

"Stop right there!" Andrew yelled, pointing the gun at House. He raised his arms cautiously.

"I don't want any trouble here. Put down the gun."

"Never," Andrew sneered as he put it back to Cameron's head. "Stop operating on him or I will kill you." Tears streamed down Cameron's cheeks harder and faster.

"No... I can't. Mr. Conner... please," she cried as House looked at Andrew.

_No wonder he looks so familiar,_ he thought as he realized the shooter was a former patient's husband. "Mr. Conner," he said. "Your wife..."

"Is dead!" Andrew interrupted. "And it's all your fault!" He pressed the gun harder into Cameron's head. "Stop you bitch!"

"Hey shoot me!" House yelled. "I was in charge of your wife's case! Dr. Cameron was the one who figured out her diagnoses! Your wife would've died sooner if it wasn't for her!" Andrew narrowed his eyes but he kept the gun on Cameron.

"Yeah but you guys could've found the tumor sooner and she could've lived."

"No! She couldn't!" House snapped. "She would have just gone through many painful surgeries and chemo. She would have suffered and died anyway!" Andrew glared at him. "Look what you're doing!" House went on. "You killed so many people just to kill your wife's doctors. What would she say to you if she were here!" Andrew's face contorted with rage as House yelled all this

_Damn crippled bastard_! _If I shoot him I'll have one bullet left for me. I'll just have to scare Dr. Cameron enough to let Dr. Chase die. I already finished off Dr. Foreman... Oh well I wasn't planning on killing her anyway. Just House and the rest of the team._

"House stop!" Cameron cried just as Andrew pointed the gun at him.

"Don't talk about her!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger. House instantly fell to the floor, unconscious.

"House!" Cameron screamed as Wilson rushed in.

"Leave him!" Andrew pointed the gun at Wilson who stepped back with his arms raised. Satisfied and feeling in control he then went over to Cameron, shoving the gun into her head again. "Stop operating or I'll shoot," his voice shook with rage. Cameron's hands began to shake making it impossible to operate. She couldn't breathe and felt the same vibe she had gotten from him all those months ago when she told him Mary was dying. Wilson knew Cameron was panicking enough to hyperventilate.

"Cameron," he said softly. "It's going to be ok. Just breathe. Don't think about the gun."

"Shut up!" Andrew yelled pointing the gun at him.

"Ok! Ok!" Wilson said quickly not noticing Cameron unhooking Chase from the monitors. Andrew narrowed his eyes at Wilson as he put the gun back on Cameron's head just as Chase's heart rate dangerously began to slow down. "NO! Cameron, he's going to die!"

"I know," she whispered through tears as she slowly raised her arms in defeat. Andrew smiled sickly as the room stayed quiet except for the long dull sound of the machine signaling that Chase was gone. Wilson stood there speechless trying to take in what just happened. Chase is dead. Cameron never broke eye contact with Andrew as Chase's heart failed. But he broke the eye contact by suddenly grabbing her by the neck. She froze in terror as she felt his warm sticky breath on her ear.

"The only reason I'm letting you live is because Mary liked you and you gave us two more months," he said in cold voice that sent chills down her spine. He then pushed her to the floor hard and took one last look around the OR before running out. Wilson immediately ran to House and checked his pulse and wound before taking a breath of relief.

"He's unconscious. The bullet went through. Are you okay?" He looked at Cameron who slowly got up and hooked the monitor onto Chase whose pulse immediately came back to life. Wilson looked at her with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you faked Chase's death? That was brilliant!" Cameron nodded, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Wilson, take House to the next OR and help him." Wilson nodded, not missing the shakiness of her voice but he didn't say anything as he quickly began to drag House out. Cameron tried to control her breathing to keep from hyperventilating. She has never been so scared in her life. She could've died. They all could've died.

* * *

><p>Andrew ran downstairs and into the lobby. He had one bullet left which was why he didn't shoot Dr. Wilson. He stood there and pointed the gun to his head but before he can pull the trigger a sharp pain coursed through his body starting from his chest. He gasped and saw white sparks behind his eyelids as he awkwardly fell to the floor dead. The cops instantly gathered around him. It was finally over.<p>

* * *

><p>After House and Chase were stable they were transferred to Princeton General to recover along with many other injured patients and staff. Wilson, Mandii, and Cameron made their way down to the lobby. The hospital looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blood and bodies were everywhere. People were crying and badly wounded. Cameron held back tears as they passed by a mother going hysterical as her little boy was pronounced dead. She jumped as Wilson put his hand on her shoulder when they got to the elevator. She tore her eyes away from the distraught mother to see Wilson looking at her with concern.<p>

"I'm going to check on my patients and see if I could help with the wounded. Are you ok to be alone?"

"Yeah of course I am," she said, holding back tears. Wilson smiled sadly at her before taking off. She turned back to the elevator just as it opened and blood spilled out. "Foreman!" Cameron yelled in panic. Mandii stepped back in shock as Cameron rushed to his side. He was lying on the floor surrounded in so much blood, barely even breathing. "Foreman! Wake up!" She checked his pulse as Wilson who heard her scream rushed back over to the elevator. "He's not breathing!" she cried as he stopped in his tracks shocked as he took in the sight of Cameron sitting in Foreman's blood as she performed CPR.

"Mandii get help!" he exclaimed as he got down next to Cameron and pressed his hands to the wound to stop the bleeding. Mandii rushed over to the nearest EMT and brought them over. Wilson got up to let them take over but Cameron wouldn't move. She kept on doing the CPR, barely even noticing what was going on around her.

"Come on Foreman! Breathe!" she cried. Wilson gently pulled her away and when she began to struggle, he held her back. "No let me go! I have to save him!"

"Cameron!" Wilson exclaimed as he sat her against the wall. She stopped struggling as he took her face in his hands. "You've done enough. Let them take over." She nodded as she noticed the EMTs. Wilson released her, letting Mandii embrace her into warm hug as he helped to revive Foreman. Fresh tears of relief streamed down her cheeks as Foreman took a deep breath.

"He's going to be ok," said the EMT before taking out his walkie talkie and ordering a gurney. Once Foreman was wheeled out Wilson went over to Cameron who hasn't moved. Mandii was still hugging her, trying to comfort her but Cameron seemed too far away to notice.

"Allison are you okay?" he whispered, kneeling down in front of her. He looked at her, taking in her appearance for the first time. Her dark hair was a mess with her bangs plastered to her skin with sweat. She was shaking and couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her eyes were distant with fear and shock and her hands and scrubs were soaked in blood. She even had Foreman's blood on her face from performing the CPR. He took her trembling hands. Concern clouded his face when she didn't respond.

"Allison?"

She shook her head no as her tears came down faster. She jumped as he pulled her into a tight comforting hug. Mandii held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze but stayed quiet. Cameron instantly snapped out of her trance and cried harder.

"Foreman is going to be okay," Wilson whispered. "Everything is going to be ok now." Cameron didn't say anything as she cried. She knew nothing was ok. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Its getting good! The next chapter will be up soon :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter, it was pretty long.**

**Normalscaresme - Its set somewhere in the third season after the whole Tritter thing. I'm not sure myself exactly where but I was thinking of setting it during the time where Chase reminds Cameron he likes her every Tuesday. I'm kind of stuck on the setting lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Aftermath<p>

After visiting with Foreman and House, Cameron went into Chase's room. He was still unconscious so she sat on the chair next to his bed, watching him. She couldn't help it but her thoughts kept slipping back to the trauma that happened just hours ago. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep. Suddenly Chase began to stir and slowly open his eyes. "Chase?" she said, going over to him.

"Cameron..." he whispered weakly. Confusion clouded his eyes. "Am I dead?"

"No," her voice cracked with emotion. "I told you I'd save you and I did. You're going to be just fine." He smiled at her as they hugged. Tears slowly fell from her cheeks and he took her face in his hands.

"Hey hey don't cry," he said softly as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry it's just I thought I lost you back there. I'm just so happy you're alive." Chase smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks to you," he whispered. After comforting each other Cameron then pulled away and told him everything that happened. He was shocked and still shaken up but at the same time he was glad that he, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman, and House were all alive.

Cameron went into her apartment late that night. After spending the rest of the day at Princeton General she went back to PPTH that evening. Cuddy had set up a memorial outside honoring the victims of the shooting. She laid down on her couch and remembered walking through the crowds of people in a daze. She still couldn't get over the shock and fear. People all around her were crying and holding candles. She went to the wall and looked at all of the pictures of the victims. The people who lost their lives and the ones who lived but will be scarred for life. Her breath hitched for a second as she noticed a picture of her, Chase, and Foreman at last year's Christmas party. She placed her lit candle under it and anger surged through her mind and body.

_Why!_ She thought. _Why did this have to happen! It isn't fair!_

She closed her eyes tiredly and tried to fall asleep but it was no use, she was scared. Every time she closed her eyes she saw blood and bodies and Andrew's cruel eyes and felt the cold metal of the gun and the pressure of him threatening to kill her and Chase. Giving up on sleep she just laid there and cried.

It's been two days since the shooting and Foreman, Chase, and House were all in the differential office. They had all survived their wounds and were coming back to work. Cuddy walked in and looked at each of them. They were all sitting at the table, quiet. She felt really bad for asking them back so soon but the hospital was really short of staff and she needed all the help she can get. "How are you today?" she asked. They looked up at her.

"We're ok enough to come back to work," House said.

"I'm sorry about asking you back so soon," she said quietly.

"No it's fine," Foreman replied. "It's better than staying at home. We can keep busy here." Cuddy nodded.

"Instead of working on a case today I decided you can all work at the clinic." House nodded and right away Cuddy knew he wasn't ok. Usually he'll fight her when it comes to clinic duty but today it was like he didn't even care anymore. "Where is Dr. Cameron?" she asked, pushing her worries away for the time being.

"She hasn't come in yet," Chase said. Cuddy nodded.

"When she does come in let her know about the clinic duty. Welcome back everyone."

Cameron got out of her car and walked up to PPTH. Her heart was beating faster in her chest with each step. _I'm walking in there,_ she thought. _I'm doing this._ But as she got closer fear started to consume her as she remembered seeing Nurse Julie, her eyes glassy with death and a gunshot wound to the forehead. Chase and House falling to the floor. The gun being pointed at her head with Chase's life in her hands and finding Foreman in a pool of his own blood, barely alive. All of a sudden she froze. She couldn't breathe and was shaking. She couldn't go in there. She stood out there in the cold looking at the hospital doors as she willed herself to move. She blinked, her tired eyes sore from the loss of sleep. She hasn't slept since the shooting and plus she did two all nighters before it happened. "Come on move," she whispered to herself though it was no use. Every time she thought about going in there images from that day held her back. She couldn't move.

Chase and his colleagues worked in the clinic all morning in silence. Even House was being tolerable. He gave the nurse a patient's file as he suddenly saw Cameron through the glass doors. She was standing outside in the cold and he wondered if she had been there all morning. _She's probably been standing there this whole time,_ he thought as he walked outside. "Cameron it's freezing out here. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she shuddered.

"Cuddy has us doing clinic hours. Come on." Chase took a couple steps forward but stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving. "Have you been standing here all morning?" he asked. Cameron nodded.

"I can't go back in there," she said quietly. "I want to I really do but I can't move." Chase looked at her with concern but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He gently lifted her chin so she can look at him.

"I understand that you're scared right now. We're all scared, but you can walk in there and show everyone that Andrew didn't brake you. You saved my life by risking yours. You can walk in there and besides how else will I remind you it's Tuesday." She smiled as he lowered his fingers from her chin and took her hand. "Come on," he whispered. She nodded and squeezed his hand as she let him lead her through the doors. Fear consumed her again but she fought it as the warm air hit their faces. He sensed her fear and put his arm around her to calm her down. "It's okay," he whispered. Cameron took a deep breath and let it out as Foreman came up to them and hugged her.

"Hey welcome back," he said, getting into big brother mode.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm so glad you're both ok."

* * *

><p>Cameron was working, trying to keep herself together. She was so tired and scared. It took everything she had to keep going. She went into the cafeteria and joined Foreman and Chase for lunch. "Hey I heard you got another ticket for speeding," Foreman said.<p>

"Yeah," Chase replied. "I don't know what got into me."

"Sounds to me like you're taking risks," Foreman stated as he took a sip of his soda. "Just because you escaped death doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Well I'm not the one with the bullet still in my chest," Chase snapped.

"You still have the bullet in your chest," Cameron said.

"It's my war wound," he answered. Cameron shook her head in disbelief.

"But now you won't even step inside an elevator," she stated.

"Taking the stairs is good exercise," Foreman said making Chase snort in disbelief as House limped over to their booth to join them. All three of them exchanged glances as he sat down next to Foreman and across from Chase and Cameron. He never joined them for lunch and when he did it was to either steal their food, blackmail them, or make them look like idiots.

"Hey team," he greeted cheerfully. "How's clinic duty going so far?" They stared at him quietly, not knowing what to make of the strange behavior.

"Are you ok?" Chase finally asked.

"Never better," House replied as he looked at Cameron. She was looking down, playing with her untouched salad. Her eyes looked tired with dark circles underneath them.

"Cameron you don't look so good. I'll ask Cuddy if you can sleep in the on call room for a few hours." Cameron nodded, trying to believe what he just said. "What's the matter. Cat scratch your tongue," House smirked with amusement.

"Why are you being so... nice," Foreman asked carefully in case he snapped or something.

"What I'm always nice." They all looked at him with a "You've got to be kidding me!" look on their faces. But House didn't seem to notice as he said, "I just want to say how proud I am of all of you for coming back and I'm glad you're all ok." He got up and hugged each one of them before limping away.

"That was weird," Cameron said quietly, watching House as he went over to Wilson in the lunch line and offered to pay for his lunch. She smiled when Wilson got the same confused expression on his face as they did but he didn't refuse the offer.

"You think that's weird?" Chase said, pulling her attention back to their table. "Earlier he offered to help pay my speeding tickets."

Foreman swallowed his food and said, "When we were heading to the fourth floor, instead of using the elevator he took the stairs with me and didn't even complain about his leg."

"And he's not complaining about the clinic. He even told Cuddy he didn't mind doing extra hours," Chase said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Do you think House... changed?" Cameron asked cautiously. They all looked at each other not knowing what to think.

* * *

><p>Cuddy walked with Foreman through the clinic. "Foreman you can't keep that bullet inside of you. It's not healthy."<p>

"Hey I survived being trapped in that elevator. This bullet reminds me of my victory."

"But what if it gets infected?"

"It won't and if it does then I'll get it removed."

"After all the freaky things you've seen in diagnostics I'd thought you would get that thing removed immediately."

"If something freaky does happen then I'll get it remove. For now it stays." Cuddy shook her head in disbelief as Foreman kept talking. "Besides you should worry about House. He's been acting strange."

"I know, he's being nice. He's not okay. None of you are ok," she said as they both walked up to Cameron. She was by the nurse's station filling out some forms. "House is concern for you," Cuddy stated. "And he's right. I think it's best for you to go home and sleep." Cameron didn't even register what Cuddy said. She was losing it and couldn't keep herself together anymore.

"Cameron," Foreman said in concern. She looked at him. Her eyes were tired and full of fear. She was pale and trembling. And they can see in her face that she wasn't herself.

"You see that patient over there," she said, looking at an old woman who was sitting in the open exam room. The blinds were open so everyone got a clear view of the inside. "She is complaining about stiffness in her joints which mean arthritis but I can't prescribe her anything because she can't remember the names of the five other medications she's taking. I can't give her anything without risking a cross reaction. She can die and she keeps insisting for the meds. It's like she doesn't even care she can die from a bad reaction... it's like she wants to... to die." Foreman looked at her shocked, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.

"What?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dr. Cameron that is not true. People forget their prescriptions all the time and ask for meds. We got it from here. Go home and get some rest," Cuddy ordered.

"No! She wants to die!" Cameron yelled getting the whole clinics attention. "She forgot her meds on purpose because she wants to die!" Cuddy looked at her shocked as Cameron rushed over to the patient. "Do you want to die! It seems like you do!"

"Cameron stop!" Foreman yelled as she started knocking equipment over, looking for something.

"If you want to die then you can die!" she yelled angrily as she took out a syringe and loaded it with drugs. But before she can get near the frightened patient Chase appeared out of nowhere and held her back. "No! Let me go!" Cameron struggled to get away. Foreman rushed into the room and took the syringe out of her hand. The patient rushed out as Foreman helped Chase hold her back. "She wants to die! Just let her die!"

"Check her into psych!" Cuddy exclaimed as Cameron kicked and screamed, trying to get away. "Let her die!" she yelled. "It's what she wants, just let her die!" Cuddy watched as Foreman and Chase forced Cameron over to the elevators.

"Let's use the stairs," Foreman said quickly, the familiar feeling of fear and panic bubbling up in his stomach.

"Are you kidding me!" Chase yelled angrily as they struggled to keep a hold on Cameron.

"Let me go!" she yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not crazy! Just let me go!"

"One of us can get hurt! She needs to get to psych now!" Besides from the time she was high on crystal meth, Chase couldn't remember seeing Cameron so vulnerable before and he desperately wanted to help her but Foreman was making it difficult with his own vulnerability. _That has to wait,_ he decided. _Cameron needs to get to psych now!_ Foreman shook his head, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I can't go in there." Chase stared at him angrily but before he can protest House limped over and took Cameron's arm, reliving Foreman.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Let me go!" House and Chase tightened their grip on her.

"It's ok Dr. Foreman," House said. "We got it from here." Cuddy watched Foreman step back, shocked at what House just did. She watched them force Cameron into the elevator before the doors closed, leaving the clinic in a deafening silence.

* * *

><p>Cuddy walked into Wilson's office feeling defeated. "I don't know what to do anymore," she said to him as she sat on the couch. Wilson looked up at her from his desk.<p>

"Everyone is still scared and shaken up," he replied. "It's going to take some time for everything to get back to normal."

"But how long," she sighed. "My staff is a mess. One of my surgeons just quit and I spoke to a couple of nurses. They're cleaning out their lockers as we speak. My interns can't focus on their rounds and some of my med students are transferring out. House's team is a wreck. Dr. Foreman is walking around, refusing to take the bullet out of his chest and is afraid of going into the elevators. Dr. Chase is taking risks because he thinks since he escaped death once he can do it again. And Dr. Cameron completely lost it in the clinic and had a nervous breakdown. House and Chase had to check her into psych."

"House checked her into psych," Wilson said in surprise.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "He didn't even argue about clinic duty. He offered to fill in some extra hours. He's actually being nice. I haven't got one rude comment today."

"I know. He offered to buy me lunch and I saw him hugging his team. They were a little freaked out," he chuckled at that last part. "He's not okay. None of them are ok," he said seriously.

"They need help," said Cuddy. "So I was wondering if you could take them on a retreat. Have them do therapy sessions and record them so I know they're actually doing it. It'll help them a lot. It'll help you." Wilson looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you hesitating to go into your office this morning. You're not ok either. You all need to heal." Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Cameron yelled as Chase and House forced her into the psychology admittance room.<p>

"We're just trying to help you!" House exclaimed over her yelling.

"I don't need help!" she cried as she struggled to get away. "I'm not crazy! I don't belong here! Why won't you people listen to me!"

"Someone help us!" Chase exclaimed as several nurses rushed over with a gurney.

"No!" Cameron screamed. "Get away from me! Let me go!" House and Chase struggled to restrain her as the nurse sedated her.

"I'm sorry," Chase whispered as she started to get weak. "I'm so sorry." Cameron instantly got quiet and slowly went limp in their arms. House and Chase looked lost as she was put on a gurney and taken away. Chase sat down in panic, his hands running through his hair in guilt. Cameron had saved his life and she was paying for it.

House and Chase were in the waiting room, waiting for any kind of news about Cameron. Chase held the clipboard, filling out Cameron's information. He looked at the questions. "This shouldn't be too hard," he mumbled. He looked at the first question. "Name. Cameron, Allison..." He looked at House. "What is her middle name?" House rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

"Marie," he said putting his phone away. Chase wrote it down before looking back at House.

"Her middle name is Marie? How do you know?" House took out his phone and waved it in his face.

"Facebook you idiot!" House snapped making him feel stupid.

"Oh right," he mumbled as he looked down at the clipboard. "Birthday... huh. When is her birthday?" House rolled his eyes as he checked his phone again and gave it to him. After filling out her address and phone numbers he got to her medical history. "Allergies..." He looked at House.

"Don't look at me!" he snapped. "Why would that be on her Facebook? Just skip it." Chase shrugged and went to the next question but found he couldn't answer it so he went to the next one. He sighed with hopelessness as he scanned through all of them.

"We can't skip every question," Chase said in frustration. House laughed rudely, ignoring Chase's glare.

"This is sad. You've worked with her for three years and you know nothing about her."

"Shut up House!" Chase snapped as he flung the clipboard at him. "Let's see you fill this out."

"Fine," he said as he got up and handed it to the lady at the front desk. "We're just her colleagues. Try calling her parents." The lady nodded as House took his seat.

"You could've just told me to do that in the first place," Chase said.

"Sorry, the next time Cameron goes crazy I'll let you know." Chase rolled his eyes as they just sat there in silence. He couldn't believe House was still with him especially since the strange niceness was going away. House either didn't want to go back to the clinic or he actually cared about Cameron. But whatever it was Chase guessed seeing Cameron lose it made House snap out of it. He debated asking House about the strange behavior but before he can make up his mind a doctor came towards them.

"Are you two here for Allison Cameron?"

"Yeah how is she," Chase asked as he and House stood up.

"Allison needs to stay here for the rest of the day and night," he said.

"Why? Is she going to be ok?" House asked, ignoring the look of surprise on Chase's face.

"Yes but according to the shift records Dr. Cuddy gave me she's been up two days without sleep and I found out she didn't sleep at all after the shooting. Allison is suffering from traumatic stress and exhaustion. After she woke up I talked to her and all she kept talking about was Mr. Conner holding the gun to her head with the pressure of someone's life in her hands. She also mentioned how she can still feel the cold metal of the gun against her skin. When I asked her why she hasn't slept she informed me about the nightmares she's been having. She's too scared to sleep so I prescribed her some sleeping pills that will put her into a deep sleep. When I told her I was going to put her to sleep she had another breakdown. We had to restrain her to the bed and force her to take the pills. They're strong so she won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon. All she needs is sleep and therapy and well be fine to go home tomorrow."

"Thank God," Chase sighed in relief. "Can I stay with her."

"Of course. The best thing for Allison right now is to have someone familiar with her. She's in the last room down the hall."

"Thank you," Chase said. The doctor nodded before walking away. House was about to leave too but Chase stopped him. "House, I appreciate you being here even if you do care or not. Cameron would be grateful too." House nodded in response before limping out of the room.

House walked through the hall of the fourth floor in a daze. Just a few days ago he watched his employees on the brink of death and he himself could've died. And now they were all an emotional wreck. Seeing Cameron completely lose it like that just made him snap out of the weird funk he was in and accept the reality of the shooting.

"House!" Wilson called out, interrupting his thoughts. He kept walking as Wilson caught up to him. "Hey, I heard Cameron was checked into psych. Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah. She just needs sleep and therapy."

"Good," Wilson sighed in relief. "Cuddy says you're participating in clinic duty. Are you ok?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm concern about you House. You hate working in the clinic and you don't care about your team and now all of a sudden you do."

"I'm fine!" House snapped. "Don't you have to go tell someone they're dying of cancer or something." Wilson sighed, ignoring the offensive comment.

"This is too soon but do you want to go camping with me. It'll be fun. We can hang out, go fishing, and it'll take our mind off things," Wilson said making House stop in his tracks. He looked at Wilson gratefully. Getting away was exactly what he needed right now.

"When do we leave?"

Hours passed and it was late into the night. Chase was still by Cameron's side. He watched her, noticing how peaceful she looked sleeping, as if nothing happened. Suddenly Foreman came in but he kept his gaze on Cameron. "Hey," he said as he came into the room and took a seat next to Chase on the couch. "I thought you would've left already. How is she?" Chase sighed but still didn't take his gaze off of her.

"She is suffering from traumatic stress and exhaustion. The doctor gave her a heavy dose of sleeping pills. She'll be awake by tomorrow afternoon and will be fine to go home. All she needs is sleep and therapy."

"Thank God she's going to be ok. It could've been worse."

"Yeah," Chase said in a guilty voice. Foreman looked at him.

"This isn't your fault you know." Chase shook his head in disagreement and finally looked at Foreman.

"She saved my life with a gun to her head. She could've walked away but she didn't. And after she woke up from being sedated her doctor talked to her. He said all she kept talking about was Andrew and the gun and the pressure of my life in her hands. She was terrified of going to sleep so he had to force her into taking the pills. It's my fault she's here."

"No it's not," Foreman said sternly. "This is Cameron we're talking about. She would've done the same for anyone."

* * *

><p>Cameron opened her eyes slowly. Her vision cleared as she looked around the room noticing the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows. Her head had a dull ache from the drugs and she felt slightly dizzy but at least she felt well rested. She turned her head to see Chase asleep on the couch. <em>Has he been there the whole time? What the hell happened? oh yeah...<em> she thought. She just remembered flashes from the clinic but it was enough for her to know that she had a nervous breakdown. _What the hell came over me?_ she thought as Chase began to stir in his sleep and slowly woke up to see Cameron staring at him. He smiled warmly at her as he sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy."

"That's from the drugs. You were given a strong dose because you were refusing to take them." Cameron looked at him shocked.

"I don't remember that... actually I don't remember anything besides flashes from the clinic. What day is it? Where am I?" Chase came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's Wednesday afternoon and you're in psych." She looked at him shocked and tried to sit up but she couldn't move her arms and legs.

"What?" she whispered confused.

"Sorry," he said as he began to undo the restraints. "Your doctor had to restrain you when you wouldn't take the meds."

"Chase, I'm not crazy!" she panicked as he finally freed her.

"I know," he said softly as he embraced her into a hug.

"I was just scared and tired and I couldn't deal with it and..."

"Sssh... it's ok," he comforted her.

"You've been through a lot but you're going to be ok."

"Thanks for staying with me Chase," she whispered through quiet tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up by Tuesday or wednesday. Sorry its because the library is closed on Sundays and Mondays. Speaking of Monday I'm so excited to see the new episode of House!:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 6 Roadtrip

**Sorry I didn't post this on Tuesday or Wednesday. I was busy and didn't have enough time to finish. Now that all the drama is over its time for the fun part but don't worry there are still a few dramatic parts later on.**

**Normalscaresme - Aww man that sucks. I don't think I'd be able to wait that long. I saw the episode and its great. I think your going to love it! The next episode looks really good too:) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Roadtrip<p>

It was early the next morning and Wilson and House were in the car heading to their camp site. "Woh! Where are you going?" House asked as Wilson passed the freeway entrance.

"I just need to make a few stops first," Wilson said as he drove.

"You can't do it till we get back."

"No sorry," Wilson replied as he pulled into a nice neighborhood.

"Wait a minute I've been here before." Wilson didn't respond. "No! You invited Foreman!"

"No... I invited the whole team," Wilson said slowly.

"What! Why!" House exclaimed angrily.

"Cuddy asked me to take all of you out on a retreat and help you heal."

"We're fine. We don't need to be... healed," he sneered that last word.

"You're not fine! None of you are which is why we're going on this trip."

"Do they know?"

"Yeah and they're willing to do it. Cuddy also wants us to do therapy sessions and record them so she knows we're actually doing them."

"Great," House mumbled. "Just leave me here. I'll stay at Foreman's house till you get back."

"No, you're not getting out of this House. You're going," Wilson said in a stern tone. House angrily shook his head in disbelief as Wilson pulled over in front of Foreman's house. House quickly attempted to open the door and bail but Wilson activated the child proof locks.

"This is kidnapping you know!" House yelled as he tugged on the handle.

"Give it a rest!" Wilson snapped, losing his patience. House rolled his eyes and mimicked him rudely as Foreman headed to the car. He loaded his luggage before getting into the backseat.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Good morning," Wilson replied as he started to drive in the direction of Cameron's apartment building.

"Have any of you heard from Cameron?" Foreman asked.

"No, not since she checked out of psych," said Wilson.

"I'm sure she's fine," House muttered through gritted teeth.

Once Wilson got off the freeway he drove into the street that Cameron lived on and parked in front of the apartment complex. "Hey she looks good," Foreman said happily when she came out with a duffel bag and a pink sleeping bag. The last time he saw her she was a mess. Even though she slept she still looked tired and Chase had to drive her home. Being polite, Wilson got out and hugged her. He then loaded her luggage as she got into the car.

"Good morning everyone," she said cheerfully.

"Hey how are you," Foreman asked, giving her a quick hug when she sat next to him, leaving the space by the window empty for Chase.

"I'm good," she said. "I've been getting a lot of sleep."

"Oh that's good to know," House said sarcastically. "Now I won't have to worry about tranquilizing you or not." Cameron looked taken aback by his rude remark.

"He's just cranky because we're coming," Foreman explained to her.

"What happened to nice House?" she asked.

"What happened to crazy Cameron?"

"House!" Cameron yelled, offended.

"I got offended when you called me nice and besides I'm pissed off at Wilson for sabotaging my camping trip."

"I didn't sabotage our camping trip," Wilson said as he drove. "Cuddy asked me to do this."

"And you listen!" House exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "Gee I wonder what else she's going to ask you to do."

* * *

><p>Wilson parked the car in front of Chase's apartment. He came out with a sleeping bag and a tiny duffel bag the length of a textbook. "Where's the rest of his luggage," Foreman asked as he put everything in the trunk.<p>

"What's up," Chase greeted as he got in the car next to Cameron.

"Is that all you're taking?" Cameron asked as Wilson started to drive.

"Yeah," Chase shrugged.

"How did you fit everything in there?"

"I just packed the criticals," he smiled. Cameron smiled in amusement making his breath hitch in his throat. _God I love her smile,_ he thought. He cleared his throat, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. "How are you feeling today," he asked with concern in his voice.

"Well rested," she smiled.

Two hours later House woke up with his stomach growling. "I'm hungry," he complained to Wilson.

"We'll stop once I get off the freeway," he answered. House looked impatient as he turned around to the team. Foreman was reading a sports magazine, Cameron was playing with her new iPhone since the previous one got ruined, and Chase was just looking out the window.

"You have food! Give me some!" he shouted at Chase.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, clearly annoyed. Cameron and Foreman looked at them, recognizing the start of an argument.

"I can smell the barbeque lays on you!"

"I finished them." House narrowed his eyes at Chase before facing the front. It was silent in the car but suddenly there was crinkling and a loud munching sound coming from the back seat. House quickly turned around.

"Liar!" he yelled as he tried to grab the chips from Chase.

"House leave him alone!" Wilson exclaimed. Foreman rolled his eyes and Cameron just glared angrily at them as the bag ripped and chips flew everywhere.

"Really guys. Fighting for chips," Cameron said as Wilson sighed in annoyance.

"He started it," said Chase.

"You lied!" House protested.

"Yeah because I knew you would just steal them from me!"

"I was hungry and you didn't share!" House argued.

"Well you didn't have to grab them out of my hand like that! Look at the mess you made!"

"You guys!" Wilson tried to intervene but House and Chase didn't hear him through their yelling. "Chase! House! Stop!" Wilson yelled. "I'm pulling over at a McDonalds."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to McDonalds. How can I help you," the speaker said.<p>

"I'll take a double cheeseburger combo. Medium fries and a medium Coke," Wilson ordered looking at House.

"I'll have the same," he said before Wilson ordered it. Foreman rolled down his window and ordered his food. Then he looked at Cameron and Chase.

"What do you guys want?"

"A chicken sandwich, medium lemonade, and a cherry pie," Cameron said as Foreman ordered it before looking at Chase.

"Yeah I'll take the double cheeseburger combo with large fries and a large Coke, two apple pies, and a ten piece chicken mcnuggets," Chase said as Foreman repeated the order into the intercom.

"Damn Chase where do you put it all?" Foreman asked as Wilson drove up to the window.

"What, I'm hungry," said Chase.

"Those chips just weren't enough for you, huh," House said sarcastically as Wilson paid and handed the bags and drinks to him. House started going through the bags.

"House give us our food!" Foreman snapped.

"Alright! Geez." He passed the food back to Cameron.

"Where's my pie?" she asked, searching through the bags. Suddenly House brought it out and opened it. "No!" she yelled as she leaned forward and grabbed it out of his hand. Everyone looked at her in amusement. "It's mine," she said calmly to House.

"I don't want it anyway," he said as he took a bite of a nugget he stolen from Chase. It was quiet in the car and everyone was eating.

"Aww man!" Chase exclaimed when barbeque sauce spilled all over his shirt. He tried cleaning it with a napkin but ended up making it worst. Suddenly Foreman burped loudly.

"Eww gross! Foreman!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said. "It's the Coke."

Twenty minutes later Wilson stopped for gas. They all got out to stretch and use the bathroom. In the liquor store Cameron got out of the bathroom and grabbed a Fiji water bottle and a People's magazine with Taylor Swift on the cover. As she paid for it Foreman came up to her with a water bottle and some snacks. "Did you just buy that magazine with Taylor Swift on the cover?"

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Taylor Swift, teen sensation, You Belong With Me." Cameron shook her head as she grabbed her bag.

"Doesn't ring any bells," she said before heading back to the car.

It's been an hour since they stopped at the gas station. Foreman was just listening to his iPod, Cameron was also listening to music on her iPhone while reading the magazine she bought with the cover folded back, and Chase was reading Foreman's sports magazine. It was an awkward silence and they seemed to be having a lot of those today. Chase shifted uncomfortably in his seat. House had lowered his seat and went to sleep and poor Chase was feeling squished. "House wake up," he said, breaking the silence. "House!"

"What," he murmured.

"Raise your seat. You're smashing me."

"Switch places with Cameron," House said annoyed.

"I can't even move," Chase protested.

"Too bad," said House.

"House!" Chase exclaimed.

"House raise your seat," Wilson said.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Happy now!" Chase didn't answer as House raised his seat and it was silent again.

"One more thing...," Chase suddenly said. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"We were just there an hour ago," said Foreman.

"But that was an hour ago," Chase replied.

"Pee in that water bottle," House suggested.

"Eww no! He's right next to me," Cameron protested in disgust.

"It's okay," said Wilson, trying to keep the peace. "We'll stop." He pulled over on the side of the road. "Go," he said.

"Go where," said Chase. "We're in the middle of nowhere and there's nothing to go behind. Not even a bush."

"Come on Chase," said Wilson. "We're all doctors, four of us have one, and Cameron has seen it before. Besides no one is going to look at you. Go now or wait till we get to the next rest stop." Chase looked at him as House smiled smugly, swirling his water bottle.

"You shouldn't have had that large Coke," he said. Chase glared at him as he kept swirling the water.

"Damn it," Chase muttered as he quickly got out of the car.

* * *

><p>With his back turned to the car Chase stood on the dry grass a good distance from them. <em>Come on,<em> he thought. _Just do it._

"Chase hurry up!" Cameron yelled out.

"Stop pressuring me!" he yelled back.

* * *

><p>"He's not going to do it," House said as they waited in the car. He leaned over Wilson and honked the horn.<p>

"House, let him be," said Wilson but House ignored him.

"Chase either do it or let's go!" he yelled out his window.

"I'm trying... just hold on!" Chase answered. Everyone looked impatient as they waited for Chase.

"Twenty bucks if he does it," said Foreman.

"You're on," House grinned as he leaned out the window. "Hey Chase! Everyone is watching you but no pressure!"

"Don't listen to him Chase! You can do it! My grandfather can pee faster than you!" Foreman yelled out the window, leaning over Cameron.

"Men," Cameron mumbled annoyed as she listened to Taylor Swift on her iPhone.

"Would you leave the guy alone," Wilson said as Chase jogged back to the car.

"I couldn't do it," he said as he got in.

"Pay up Foreman!" House exclaimed in triumph.

"Damn it," Foreman muttered as he took out his wallet and handed him a twenty.

"You betted on me," said Chase.

"Yeah I should've went for fifty," House said.

"Don't worry," Wilson interrupted. "The rest stop shouldn't be too far."

Trying to get his mind off his full bladder Chase looked out the window lost in thought. He was thinking about the shooting and everything that had happened since then when suddenly he felt something soft leaning on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cameron asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't mind and decided not to wake her. Suddenly out of nowhere Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me sounded loudly through the car.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So why can't you see, you belong with me._

_Standing by, waiting by the backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know._

_Baby, you belong with me._

_You belong with me..."_

"What is that!" House exclaimed through the music.

"Is that Taylor Swift!" Foreman asked.

"Shut it off!" Wilson said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hey guys I think it's Cameron's phone," said Chase as he gently nudged her awake. "Cameron your phone is ringing," he said.

"Oh thanks," she murmured sleepily as she answered it. "Hello... dad?"

"Allison! What is this that I hear you're going camping with a bunch of men!" Her dad yelled so loud that Cameron quickly move the iPhone away from her ear.

"Dad, you don't have to yell and besides they're not a bunch of men they're my colleagues and we're just going on a retreat to help us deal with the incident."

"Don't talk back to me young lady! Turn that car around and go back home!"

"Dad I'm not turning this car around we're already halfway there." "I don't like the people you hang out with. I don't trust them."

"Well I do dad. I'm sorry ok but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not going to put myself in any dangerous situations if that's what you're worry about. I'll call you when I get back home. I love you, bye." Cameron hanged up before he can argue.

"Daddy's girl," House said in a sarcastic tone.

"He is just concern," Cameron told him.

"Cameron why do you have Taylor Swift as your ring tone," Foreman asked suspiciously.

"My mom likes her so I put it as her ring tone."

"But that was your dad talking," said Chase.

"He used my mom's cell." Foreman and Chase exchanged glances. "Guys I don't like Taylor Swift. I mean it's Taylor Swift..."

"Alright," Foreman said as he put on his iPod. Chase shrugged as Cameron put her iPhone on vibrate. It got silent again as Wilson finally pulled into a rest stop.

After Chase relieved himself they were back on the road except this time Wilson was taking a break from driving. Chase now sat in the middle and Wilson sat by the window. Meanwhile House was having fun harassing Cameron who was driving. "House for the millionth time I'm not going to drop you off so you can hitch hike back to Princeton."

"Aww come on. It's better than camping with you losers."

Cameron sighed annoyed as Wilson said, "House leave her alone." House mimicked him rudely but left her alone. It was silent and Wilson thought it would be a good idea to talk about the shooting and how they felt. Especially since they were in the car and couldn't go anywhere to avoid it.

"Hey guys, why don't we...," he started to say before House finished his sentence.

"...pull over and have a five way with Cameron." Everyone looked at him in disgust and Cameron blushed with embarrassment as she angrily shoved him. "Hey!" he exclaimed before looking at Wilson again. "Oh that's not what you were going to say! Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Okay..." Wilson said slowly, feeling awkward. "What I was going to say..." Wilson looks at House. "...is that we should try having a therapy session now."

"Why?" said House.

"Well we're all here and you guys can't avoid it so let's talk." House rolled his eyes and Foreman and Chase exchanged unsure glances. Wilson looked at each one of them. "Who wants to start?" It was silent and no one spoke. "Come on guys. This is why we're going on this trip." Foreman sighed.

"Aright fine. I'll start. What do I have to say?"

"What you're feeling now about the shooting," Wilson replied.

"Ok," Foreman shrugged. He hesitated at first but then began to speak. "Well right now I feel grateful to be alive," he said. "When I was lying in that elevator I really thought I wasn't going to make it so right now I'm just really proud that I'm here today."

"Yeah you're so proud you still got the bullet in your chest," Chase scoffed.

"Yeah well at least I'm not walking around thinking I'm Superman," Foreman shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Chase exclaimed.

"You know," said Foreman. "You think since you escaped death once you can go around taking these risks."

"I'm not!" Chase yelled angrily.

"You guys enough!" Cameron snapped angrily.

"Stay out of it, Cameron!" Foreman exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Chase yelled angrily. "She saved my life!"

"Yeah with a gun to her head," said House, adding fuel to the fire.

"House shut up!" Cameron snapped.

"I'm sorry!" House exclaimed sarcastically. "Just don't go crazy on me! I didn't bring enough tranquilizers."

"I didn't go crazy! I had a nervous breakdown because I was tired. Besides you were the one walking around playing nice doctor."

"It's better than playing crazy doctor," House said with a smug expression. Cameron's mouth hung open in shock and Foreman snorted, holding in his laughter.

"Hey you think that's funny!" Chase yelled at Foreman as Cameron and House started arguing. Wilson watched in shock as Chase shoved Foreman and the next thing he knew they started fighting.

"Hey stop!" he yelled as he tried to break them apart. House noticed a motorcycle cop up the road and grinned deviously. Cameron was pissing him off so he pressed his cane on the gas making the car speed pass the cop.

"House what are you doing!" she yelled. "Get your cane off the gas!" He removed his cane letting Cameron slam on the breaks. Chase and Foreman broke up their fight as they jolted forward when the car came to a stop. Wilson angrily looked at all of them.

"Stop this! Stop fighting with each other! You all have to get along on this trip or it's going to be unbearable! Got it!" They were all quiet except for Foreman and Chase's heavy breathing. Chase's hair was all messed up from the fight. Wilson glared at them as sirens sounded from behind them.

"Shit, thanks a lot House," Cameron said bitterly as she grabbed her bag and took out her makeup. They watched as she reapplied her makeup along with red lipstick. She undid the first two buttons of her blouse and teased her hair just as the officer came up and signaled for her to roll down her window. "Is there a problem officer?" she asked in a saucy voice. House tried to keep a straight face as he realized what she was doing.

"Do you know how fast you were going ma'am?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm so sorry officer. It's just... oh God…" She put her hands to her mouth as her voice started to crack with emotion. Chase sniggered but the cop didn't hear; he was focused on Cameron. "See my dad here is determine to make it too my mom's deathbed before she dies and my brothers tried to tell me to slow down but I'm just so upset with grief and just wanted to get my dad to her in time. He's a little... special." House instantly glared at Cameron as she glanced at him. The guys in the back were trying so hard to stay serious as Cameron broke down in fake tears.

"Oh it's ok. Don't cry little lady," he said softly. "I'll just let you off with a warning ok but you have to switch with one of your brothers and no more driving. You promise."

"Yes thank you so much," she cried. "These last few days have been so hard on all of us especially our dad. He just doesn't understand what's going on."

"It's ok," the cop said, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she cried. "No more driving and I hope you the best ma'am." And with that he left. Everyone burst out laughing when he sped away on his bike.

"Special?" House glared at her.

"Sorry," she laughed, wiping away her fake tears. "It worked didn't it."

"Damn Cameron I should take you with me every time I go driving. I got enough speeding tickets," Chase said. Cameron smiled as she got out and switched places with Foreman.

"Sorry your plan on me getting a ticket backfired," she said to House as Foreman started to drive. He just glared at her as he scoffed rudely.

The next twenty minutes had passed and no one said a word to each other. In order to break the silence Foreman turned on the radio and Taylor Swift, Love Story went on. Foreman quickly changed the station as Chase looked at Cameron. He could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment on her face. But as quick as it came it was gone and she put her iPhone away before closing her eyes to sleep.

It wasn't long till Wilson took his place behind the wheel again and everyone had fallen asleep. He turned off the radio and sighed in relief. It was nice and quiet now that they were all asleep and he knew this trip wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys know the drill. I won't be able to post anything till next week. The next chapter will be up soon. Have a great weekend. I'm also looking forward to the season finale of House on Monday. It sucks that Cuddy isn't coming back next year though:(<strong>


	9. Chapter 7 Setting Up Camp

**I know I said this chapter wouldn't be up till next week but I had nothing else to do today so I thought why not. If anything seems familiar I don't own it. Enjoy!:)**

**Aquamarine Lacus - Sorry :(**

**Normalscaresme - Haha Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Setting Up Camp<p>

Hours later Wilson drove into the camping reserve. It was the early evening and the sun hasn't gone down yet. The trees were tall and green and the air smelled of fresh pine. "We're here," said Wilson as they all got out of the car. Foreman got out and instantly felt his shoe go down into something moist and squishy. He looked down and angrily shook the animal shit off his shoe.

"Are we having fun yet," he grumbled. Wilson started unloading the car and giving orders. Cameron and Foreman were in charge of putting up the tent, Chase was in charge of unloading and setting up the tables and cooking supplies, and House was in charge of starting the fire.

"Wait a minute we only have one tent," Cameron said as Wilson handed her the heavy box.

"I could only fit one in the car but don't worry it's big enough for all of us."

"Are you kidding me!" Foreman exclaimed. "We're all going to sleep in one tent. Were you there when Chase and I almost killed each other in the car."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," said Wilson. "Besides we're all supposed to be bonding." Foreman rolled his eyes as he turned and left. Cameron sighed as she followed him with the tent.

_Wow we're really bonding,_ she thought sarcastically as she and Foreman got to work.

House limped up to Chase who was setting up the grill. "Chase can you help me with the fire." Chase looked at him.

"You're asking me for help," he said in disbelief.

"Yeah why not," House said. "Can you help me or not."

"Alright fine," Chase sighed as he looked around. "Where are the matches."

"Oh, that's where I need your help. See, Wilson is a complete nature guy. He likes to make fire the natural way, like the cave people."

"Ok," Chase shrugged as he went up to the pile of wood that House had set up and tried to start fire the natural way. House sat down on a chair, watching in amusement as Chase struggled.

Meanwhile Foreman and Cameron were struggling to get the tent up. The tent was huge and they laid the canvas on the floor as they connected the poles. It was hard and they really had to put their strength into it. "These things are not going in," Cameron said in frustration as she tried to connect the poles.

"Put more strength into it," Foreman advised as he connected one of the poles.

"Why did Wilson have to get such a complicated tent," he said.

"Well at least we only have one to put together," Cameron said as she finally connected the poles she was working on. She moved to the next one as Foreman grumbled

"I still can't believe were sleeping in one tent."

"Well it could be worse..." Cameron started to say but stopped when she realized something. "Oh wait it's already worse. I just realized we're sharing a tent with House."

"Crap," Foreman muttered under his breath as he helped her connect the last few poles.

They put the tarp over the skeleton and stood it up. Suddenly a few poles on the inside disconnected. "I'll get that," Foreman said, taking off his shoes and going in. Cameron started to bring over the sleeping bags. The luggage would stay in the car. Before she knew it the tent suddenly collapsed. "Someone help!" Foreman yelled from inside. Cameron rushed to free him as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. Cameron freed Foreman and Chase held in his laughter. Foreman looked around acting cool about it. "Did anyone see that?" he asked, taking his water bottle from the floor and taking a sip.

"No you're fine," Cameron said as they looked at the fallen tent. "Yeah but the tent's not. We must have done something wrong," he said.

"Let's start over," she sighed.

House scoffed as he watched them. _Idiots,_ he thought_. Can't even put up a tent._ Suddenly Wilson came over to him.

"Why is Chase starting the fire?"

"He's really into the camping spirit," House smirked.

"You convinced him didn't you and for some reason you didn't tell him we have matches."

"I thought it would be more fun this way. I wanted to see how long he'll keep this up."

"You're cruel House," said Wilson before going over to Chase who was clearly frustrated. House watched him as he said something to Chase and handed him the matches. Wilson left as Chase turned to House and glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked rudely.

"Yeah!" Chase snapped. He got up and tossed the matches to House. "Start your own damn fire!"

"Aww don't be so crabby about it," House laughed as Chase walked away.

After an hour the tent was finally set up. "Uh what's this?" Cameron asked, pulling out a tent part from the box. Foreman grabbed it from her hand. He looked at it, then at the tent, and back at the piece. He had no idea what it was or where it goes so he just flinged it into the woods.

"We're done," he said.

"Foreman what if that was important!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well the tent isn't falling apart so obviously it's not," he said as Wilson came over. "Nice job," he praised. "Even though it took an

hour and a half."

"Sorry there were complications," said Foreman as Wilson went in and laid his sleeping bag by the wall and House's next to his. He left just as Chase came over. He grabbed his sleeping bag and looked inside before coming back out.

"Uh there's a problem," Chase said.

"What the tent's falling apart!" Foreman exclaimed in alarm.

"No it's just someone is going to have to sleep next to House."

"I'm not sleeping next to him," Cameron said.

"I'm not either," said Foreman.

"How about we do rock, paper, scissors," Chase suggested.

"Fine," Foreman agreed as they got together and played. Cameron and Foreman got scissors while Chase got paper.

"Crap," Chase scowled.

* * *

><p>Chase held the camera, testing it. He focused on Cameron who was standing in front of the tent. "Hey, we set up the tent. After a while. And our sleeping bags are in there and we're good. There's a lot of room and there's a lake over there," Cameron said, pointing to the direction of the lake as Foreman came into the shot.<p>

"These rocks are looking really good," he said as Chase zoomed in on the dirt and small pieces of rock.

"These rocks are going to be really comfortable," she said. "

We just got to make the best of it," said Foreman.

"That's what you got to do when you're at nature," Cameron said as they started laughing. "I mean in nature," she said quickly.

"We're at nature," Foreman said sarcastically making Cameron laugh. "Earlier we were at city," he joked.

"Tomorrow we'll be at lake," she laughed.

"Ok so go in the tent," said Chase. Cameron took the camera as Foreman and Chase both went inside. Cameron sat down focusing on Chase. "Ow, dang this floor is hard," he said as he laid down. Cameron smiled at him before focusing to Foreman.

"Tell the camera what happened to the tent."

Foreman sat up and said, "The tent collapsed with me in it but I wasn't scared." Chase and Cameron laughed at the memory of Foreman being trapped in the tent. She then focused on Chase.

"What did House do to you?" Chase looked at the camera sadly.

"He manipulated me into doing his job which is starting the fire. I was doing it the natural way and he just watched without even telling me we have matches."

"And what did you learn from all this," she laughed.

"Stay away from House," he said.

* * *

><p>After a while they all sat in there bored and had nothing to do. Chase turned the camera back on and focused it on Cameron and Foreman. "What do you guys want to do," she asked as she texted on her iPhone.<p>

"I dunno," said Chase. Foreman shrugged not taking his eyes off his sports magazine.

"I don't know, what do you want to do," he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. It was silent and all they could hear was Cameron texting and Foreman looking through his magazine. Suddenly Cameron put down her iPhone and pulled out a bag of marshmallows from her bag. "I brought some stuff to make smores." Chase smiled. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked holding up the bag of marshmallows.

"So you've been carrying a bag of marshmallows in your bag all day," he asked. Foreman just started to laugh.

"Well... yeah," she said.

"So let me get this straight," Chase laughed. "You've been carrying a bag of marshmallows in your bag all day long and barely remembered right now."

"Yeah..." she said. "I don't know... I just thought we might want to make smores later so I just threw them in my bag. I have graham crackers and chocolate in there too." Chase and Foreman both stifled their laughs as Cameron looked down sadly and put the marshmallows back in her bag. "I just thought it might be fun," she said as they all looked at each other awkwardly and before they knew it they all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>House and Wilson sat outside. "How much do you want to bet they're having a threesome in there," House said.<p>

"House, they're not having a threesome. Why don't you just relax and enjoy the trip."

"How am I suppose to relax when you invited the three stooges."

"Give them a chance. It'll be fun."

"No it won't," said House. "We're colleagues, not friends. We don't go camping together and we definitely don't sleep in the same tent."

"Where are you going," Wilson asked as House got up.

"I'm going to see if they're having a threesome," House said sarcastically.

House can hear his team laughing as he limped up to the tent and went inside. They looked at him as he noticed Chase's dark blue sleeping bag next to his. "Leave, I want to take a nap before Wilson gets any more ideas of talking about our feelings." The team exchanged glances before quickly getting up to leave. Once they were gone House quickly switched Cameron's pink sleeping bag with Chase's. He laid down on his own sleeping bag and dry swallowed some vicodin. _This is going to be long week,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. There's a little bit of drama in the next one and it'll be up next week :)<br>**


	10. Chapter 8 Haunted Memories

**I'm sorry if it seemed like I abandoned the story. (Not that I would ever do that) I've been working on it all week but this chapter is long and I only have limited time on the library computers so it took a while to post. Enjoy! :)**

**TetraFish06 - Thanks:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Haunted Memories<p>

A few hours later the sun had gone down and Wilson and House were preparing dinner. Cameron and Foreman sat in front of the fire, deep in conversation as Chase suddenly appeared with an acoustic guitar. "Where did that come from?" Foreman asked.

"It's mine. I brought it," said Chase as he sat across from them.

"That's weird. I didn't even see you put it in the trunk," Cameron said.

He looked at her and thought about it for a second.

"That is weird," he finally answered as House noticed the guitar.

"Hey Chase! Are you going to start singing Kumbaya 'cause I'd like to know so I can get a head start on getting away."

"No," Chase replied in annoyance. "I'm just going to play a few songs I've written."

"Oh that's even better. It's even more humiliating." Chase ignored him as he started strumming some chords. He instantly got Cameron's attention as she recognized the tune and he started to sing.

"I'm only me when you're not down.\Don't want to fly

if you're still on the ground.

It's like no matter what I do.

Well, you drive me crazy half the time.

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

that what I feel is true.

I'm only me when I'm with you."

Chase stopped as he noticed Cameron was about to say something but then she stopped and stayed quiet. "Yes Cameron?" he asked.

"What? I didn't say anything," she said quickly. Chase laughed.

"You know that song was from Taylor Swift."

"It was? That's nice," she said.

"I was her doctor when I was a resident," Chase went on.

"Of course it was before she got famous."

"Yeah right," Foreman scoffed.

"I was!" Chase tried to convince them. "She used to show me all her lyrics and everything. She showed me the lyrics to the song I just sang!" Foreman laughed and just left. Cameron got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"But it's true!" Chase protested as she walked away.

After dinner they all sat around the campfire. Wilson had set up the camera for their therapy session. They all sat there, staring at the fire. It was an awkward silence and Wilson knew they were thinking about the shooting. "I know it hurts to talk about it," he said. "But this is why we're here. We're going to help each other move on and heal. We all went through it together and surely we can get out. We're all haunted by what happened that day. I can't walk by my seven year old patient's room without remembering her lifeless body on the floor. Chase, you escaped death once and now you feel like you have to live your life more then you did before. Foreman, you can't walk into the elevators anymore. Cameron, you were a hero and you suffered because of it. And House..." House looked away, not wanting to hear it anymore. "You realized you almost lost your team." They all looked at each other, taking in what Wilson had said. They knew he was right. "Let's talk about what we went through that day," he said. "I'll start first." No one protested as he gazed into the fire, remembering what he had went through.

"I had a patient. She was seven years old. Susie Grey had survived a major surgery for a cancer she's had since she was two years old. I remember being so relieved that she had survived. The cancer was gone and her future looked brighter than it did six years ago. She was so excited to be a normal kid and when I was trapped in my office with House I kept thinking about my patients, about her the whole time. Not knowing if they were dead or not was driving me crazy especially after we heard gunshots and people screaming. Once we got out and saw the bodies in the halls I already knew Susie was gone. When Mr. Conner was gone and it was safe again I checked on all of my patients. Two of them died and the rest were just injured and badly shaken up. When I got to Susie's room I found her dead on the floor besides her mother. They were both dead. I don't understand how she could survive and go through what most seven years olds don't and in a blink of an eye she was gone." Wilson stopped to pull himself together. He couldn't get the image of Susie and her mom out of his mind. Their bodies lifeless and surrounded by blood. Their eyes glassy with death. "I just wish I could've saved them," he said quietly, his voice full of grief. Cameron who was sitting next to him put her hand on his arm for reassurance.

"She was supposed to live," she said. "You did save her. You gave her a chance to be kid. You gave all your patients a chance to live their lives but Susie couldn't have known this was going to happen. No one did and it was beyond our reach to save anyone."

Wilson nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat and said, "Foreman, would you like to go next."

"Yeah," Foreman replied as he looked down at his hands. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew he had no other choice.

"I knew something was wrong when Cameron never came back with the syringes. So I left the room and found her in the clinic. She was full of blood. I couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. I guess I didn't want to believe it. I shouldn't have left but I was worried for Chase. I knew he had no idea what was going on and he would be coming down with the patient's discharge papers any minute. I should have realized how serious this was but I didn't. I just walked into that elevator like everything was okay. The moment those doors opened Mr. Conner pulled that trigger without even thinking twice about killing me. He closed the doors and left me there to die. I was lying in a pool of my own blood and I was in so much pain. As time passed I lost all hope that help was coming. My whole life flashed before my eyes and I thought about all of my regrets. I should've spent more time with my family or at least make an effort to see them on the holidays. I really believed I was dying and now I'm just really proud to be alive and here tonight with all of you."

"We're also proud that you're here with us," said Wilson before looking at Chase. "Chase would you like to go next." Chase nodded as he looked at all of them. Foreman sat next to him. He was sitting with tension in his shoulders. Next to Foreman was Wilson who looked older then he really is because of the stress of having to relive his most haunted memories. Cameron sat next to Wilson. She was slightly shivering from the night air. She was wrapped in a small gray blanket and was wearing a pink beanie. Sadness clouded her face and blue - gray eyes. Next to her was House who just sat there. He was unusually quiet but he listened to their every word. Chase sighed in frustration.

"I don't really remember what happened," he started to say. "I just remember being worried for Cameron and Foreman so I went looking for them. The halls were enough to traumatize anyone. They were full of bodies and blood. I've never been so... so..." Chase took out a piece of paper from his leather jacket. "Scared," he finished.

"You had to write down that you were scared," House said in disbelief.

"I needed to organize my thoughts and feelings," Chase explained as House looked at him as if he were an idiot. Chase ignored him and went on. "It was so quiet and the shooter could be anywhere," he read from his scrap of paper. "I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest especially when I heard gunshots and people screaming around the corner. I hid until he left and I had plenty of time to think of the places Foreman and Cameron might be so the first place I checked was the patient's room. As soon as I walked in he shot me. After that everything is just a blur. I felt my life slipping away. I already felt like I was dying and I..." Chase looked at his paper trying to read his writing. "Wait... What?" he said confused.

"Come on! Seriously?" said House.

"Just give me a sec," said Chase as he pulled out a pen and made some corrections. "So yeah anyway, I thought I was dying and the next thing I knew Cameron suddenly appeared out of nowhere and told me to keep fighting so I did." He looked at her as he got up and knelt down in front of her. He put his paper and pen in his pocket before taking her hands in his. "Thank you Cameron for fighting with me and risking your life to save mine. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. So I thank you for saving my life." Tears welled up in her eyes as he hugged her. They pulled away and he got up and kissed her on the cheek before sitting back down.

She smiled at him as Wilson looked at her. "Would you like to go next?" Cameron looked at him. She hesitated, not knowing where to start.

"She was dead," she started to say. "Nurse Julie was on the floor dead in the storeroom and I slipped on her blood. I remember how my heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I was panicking and I didn't know what to do so I ran to Cuddy's office and I found House. He told me to call Cuddy and the cops while he went to go check it out. As I waited for him to come back I saw Foreman. I told him what happened so he told me to go finish giving Mandii the treatment while he went to go warn Chase. I was so worried and scared out of my mind and Mandii was freaking out. We heard a lot of gunshots and people screaming and then it got really quiet. We can hear his footsteps and I knew he was coming. I told Mandii to hide under her blankets and pretend to be dead while I hid under the bed. I held my breath as he came in. I remember seeing blood caked all over his shoes and hearing the sound of metal against his nails. I was scared for Mandii and myself and then Chase came in." She took a shaky breath and tears welled up in her eyes as she replayed the memory in her head. The sound of gunshots and the look on Chase's face as he fell to the floor. "Mr. Conner shot him and I'll never forget his face as he fell to the floor. Blood was pouring out of him and Mr. Conner just left him. I went over to Chase and he wanted me to leave him, to save myself and Mandii. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave him and let him die so I took him to the OR where Mr. Conner found us. He pointed the gun at me and I can feel the cold metal and the pressure of the gun against my head. He threatened me to stop and that I had to let Chase die. But I wouldn't stop. I couldn't let Chase die so I kept going even though I knew he was going to pull that trigger. I could feel it and for that second I knew this was it. I was going to die and Chase was going to die too and I started to panic. I couldn't breathe and my hands started to shake making it hard to operate. Then House came in and tried to talk to him but he shot him and pointed the gun back at my head and started to threaten me again. I knew he would do it this time so when Wilson came in and distracted him I disconnected the monitor connected to Chase's heart and faked his death. I was afraid of what was to come next. I thought he was going to kill me but instead he grabbed me and said the only reason he's letting me live is because I gave Mary and him two more months together and then he ran out."

Everyone stayed quiet as Cameron stopped talking. She suddenly realized something and she put her hands to her head, covering her face. She stayed quiet; going over the information she just realized and started to silently cry. Wilson instantly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," he comforted her.

"No, it's not okay," she said through tears as she pulled away from him. "I should've known something was off."

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"The moment I told Mr. Conner that his wife was going to die he gave me this really cold stare as if he were already planning his revenge. I got chills just by looking into his eyes but I didn't think much of it. And then I bumped into him on the elevator... oh God. He must have just killed Julie. I should've known something like this was going to happen." She shook her head with grief as fresh tears came down harder and faster.

"Cameron it wasn't your fault," said Wilson. "Don't think for a second that this was your fault. Just like you said to me, no one could have known it was coming and even if you did, you couldn't have stopped it. Don't blame yourself for what he did." Cameron was crying too hard to talk but she understood what Wilson was telling her. Foreman and Chase each got up and hugged her as House got up, not wanting to be a part of this.

"I'll get the tranquilizers," he said rudely.

"House sit down. You're next," said Wilson as everyone took their seats. House looked at them but he didn't move.

"I've heard enough and I have nothing to say." They looked at him in silence as he limped away. He grabbed his luggage from the car and disappeared down the path that led to the bathrooms.

"What's his problem," said Chase.

"I don't know," Wilson answered. "Just give him time. Hopefully he'll come around." He looked at all of them. Foreman looked as if he were in a daze. Chase looked as if he was having an anxiety attack and Cameron looked a mess. She had stopped crying but her cheeks were stained with tears. "Thank you everyone for participating tonight. I know it was hard going back and remembering things you wished you didn't but you did a great job. I'm proud of all of you."

After getting ready for bed in the bathrooms, Wilson and the team all went into the tent where House already was. "Took you long enough," he said. "I was beginning to think you guys got attack by some wild animal or by Cameron." They all looked at him annoyed as Foreman and Wilson began to settle into their sleeping bags. Chase and Cameron just stood there.

"Chase did you move my sleeping bag?"

"No," he replied looking at House.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't want to sleep next to a crazy person," he replied. Cameron narrowed her eyes at House.

"Let's just switch them back," she said.

"Why? I think they're fine as it is," said Chase.

"We did rock, paper, scissors! You lost so you have to sleep next to House."

"Why do you even want to sleep next to Foreman? He doesn't even like you," Chase argued.

"Yeah but I'd rather sleep there than next to..." she looked at House. "...to House."

"Sad how they're arguing not to sleep next to you," Wilson said. House rolled his eyes as Chase stubbornly refused to give up his spot.

"Fine!" Cameron said angrily as she sat down. "Keep your damn spot!" Chase smiled happily as he settled down. Cameron sat there and took her sleeping pills as House watched her.

"I won't bite if you don't bite," he said sarcastically. Cameron glared at him.

"You're just mean House," she said sadly as she lied down, giving him her back.

"Well you're just crazy," he said sarcastically. He turned off the lantern and it was silent for a while. They were all thinking the same thing. They were remembering the day of the shooting and what they had went through. Foreman lied next to the wall. He thought about almost dying in that elevator. Chase was next to him and he felt so guilty about Cameron losing it because she saved him. Cameron was on the other side of Chase. She couldn't get the image of Chase's face as he hit the floor out of her head. On her other side was House. He tried not to think about that day but random flashes kept popping up in his mind. And Wilson was on the other side of House. He couldn't escape Susie's lifeless eyes.

House desperately wanted to break this awkward silence so he turned over to Cameron who was facing Chase. "Why are you facing Chase?"

"Because I have enough nightmares," she said in a tired voice, the medication was already taking its toll on her body.

"You're right. Better not risk it," he said sarcastically as he shuddered from the cold. "It's freezing in here. Cameron want to cuddle."

"Eww no! Goodnight House." Chase snorted, holding in his laughter.

"Really?" House asked. "I thought you would've said yes since you're in love with me and everything."

"I'm not in love with you," she stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. For some reason Chase tensed but relaxed at her answer. House shrugged.

"Your loss." Cameron ignored him by putting on her earphones.

"You've been quiet since therapy. Are you ok?" Chase asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she yawned. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied as he closed his eyes. Cameron put on Taylor Swift on her iPhone and quickly fell asleep.

It wasn't long after Cameron had fallen asleep but it was long enough for the volume on her iPhone to go up. The guys were still awake and annoyed by it. "Hey Cameron, you awake," Foreman said. There was no answer.

"She's asleep idiot!" House snapped rudely. "Chase turn it off," he ordered. Chase grabbed it and lowered down the volume. He was surprised to see what she was listening to.

"Hey guys, Cameron's a secret Taylor Swift listener."

"Yeah right," Foreman laughed.

"She told me she doesn't know who Taylor Swift is."

"Well she lied to you," said Chase, showing him the iPhone.

"She probably hates that she likes Taylor Swift," Foreman said as Chase started going through her music.

"She has every song and music video on here."

"That explains so much," said House.

"It's not wrong for Cameron to like Taylor Swift's music," said Wilson.

"It's Taylor Swift," House scoffed. "She's a teen sensation and young girls around the world would love to be in her position... or meet her. It's just weird that Cameron is into her music considering how not so young she is."

"There's no age limit for liking Taylor Swift. She has good music," said Chase.

"Says the guy who was supposably her doctor during his residency," Foreman said.

"Oh yeah right," House laughed.

"It's true! I used to be her doctor before she got famous."

"Why are you being so hostile?" Wilson asked.

"Wait a second! You're into Taylor Swift's music too which is why you're so eager to convince us! You're a secret Taylor Swift listener too! Now that explains so much," House smirked.

"I'm not! I just said I used to be her doctor," Chase said in frustration.

"Sure," said House as Cameron sighed in her sleep and rolled over, putting her arm around House without even waking up. House lied there, stiff with awkwardness. He put the lantern on and everyone looked at House with Cameron holding him. Chase hid his jealousy, remembering the few nights he woke up to find her holding him just like that as she slept. That was during the time they agreed to be friends with benefits but she called it all off when he said he wanted more. "Chase get your girlfriend off of me!" he snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chase mumbled as he sat up and gently moved her off of House.

"Chase... what are you doing," she mumbled sleepily.

"You were hugging House," he said.

"What," she whispered half asleep.

"It's nothing," said Chase as turned off the lantern. "Just go back to sleep." Cameron didn't answer as she instantly fell asleep.

"I think she still has the hots for me," House said with a smug expression on his face. Chase ignored him as he went through the pictures on Cameron's iPhone.

"Huh," he said as he saw a picture of him knocked out on a chair with his mouth hanging open at the differential office. He flipped to the next one which was the same one of him sleeping, except Foreman was in it making a face as if he were afraid of him. "Foreman, when were these taken," he asked, showing him the pictures.

"Oh that was a couple of weeks ago. Sorry, we couldn't resist," he laughed.

"Well that's the last time I fall asleep at work," he said, turning off the iPhone.

It was silent again and Chase hated the awkward atmosphere in the tent. It wasn't long till they suddenly heard a loud snore. "Who was that?" House asked angrily.

"I think it's Foreman," said Chase as Foreman kept snoring really loud.

"Great!" all three of them grumbled. All they heard was Foreman's snoring until they heard the sound of someone opening a pill bottle. House instantly stopped moving as Wilson sat up and looked at him through the darkness.

"Give me the sleeping pills!" he said, holding out his hand. House rolled his eyes and handed them over before swallowing some vicodin.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon. Who else besides me thought the House season finale was crazy good. House just snapped!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9 The Plunge

**TetraFish06 - I know right. I've always wondered how they were outside of work.**

**Disclaimer - If something is familiar I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 The Plunge<p>

It was early in the morning and House was the first one to wake up. He turned over to Cameron who was facing him. He watched her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes and jumped a little. "What a sight to wake up to," she said sleepily.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "If you think that's bad then you should check out my morning breath." He blew his breath into her face.

"House that's gross!" She instantly sat up but laid down as soon as she felt the painful soreness in her ribs. "Ow my ribs are sore," she said.

"And mine isn't!" House snapped. "My back and leg are killing me." He dry swallowed some vicodin as Cameron took out her iPhone and started checking her messages. "Do you remember anything unusual last night," he asked.

"No," she shrugged, not looking up. House narrowed his eyes at her just as Foreman and Chase started screaming. "What!" Cameron exclaimed, turning to face them.

"We were cuddling!" Chase exclaimed with disgust.

"That's it! We're changing our sleeping arrangements! I'm sleeping as far away from you as I can!" Foreman exclaimed with the same look of disgust. Cameron started laughing as they settled down.

"Chase I didn't know you had a thing for Foreman," said House with an amused expression.

"What? I'm not gay House!" Chase argued.

"Whatever you say," he replied sarcastically as Wilson woke up.

"What's with all the screaming?" he asked.

"Chase just discovered his inner desires," said House.

"House shut up!" Chase snapped. Wilson sat up, ignoring their bickering. He rubbed his sore neck.

"Aw man my neck."

After they had all got dressed they sat around the camp waiting for breakfast. It was freezing and Cameron sat by the fire trying to warm up. The only thing she brought with her was a gray hooded sweatshirt and now she wished she had brought her jacket instead. House noticed

Cameron was cold so he got a blanket and sat next to her but instead of offering it to her he wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Freezing isn't it," he said, enjoying her misery. Cameron just glared at him as she tried to warm up. Suddenly Chase came over and wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders. House looked at them suspiciously as Chase sat next to her.

"I saw you were cold."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, all traces of her annoyance gone. Even though she put an end to their "relationship" he still managed to change her moods from upset to happy in an instant. Only Chase ever managed to do that. _How the hell does he do that!_ she thought.

"Wilson told me to let you guys know we're going hiking after breakfast," said Chase.

"I'm not going. Bum leg," House said quickly. _No way am I going hiking with the three of them!_

"I know. Wilson said you would say that so he said he'll stay here and go fishing with you, while Foreman, Cameron, and I go hiking." House rolled his eyes knowing why Wilson wanted to be alone with him. He was going to get House to talk about last night.

"Sounds like fun," Cameron said, smiling at Chase.

After half an hour of hiking Foreman, Chase, and Cameron all reached a grassy clearing on top of a cliff. They stood at the edge, looking out at the lake. "It's beautiful," said Cameron. Foreman nodded in agreement before sitting down on the grass and taking a drink of water.

"Let's just hang out here for a while," said Chase as Foreman took out his football from his backpack. He looked at Chase and Cameron.

"You guys want to play catch or something."

"Um no," said Cameron. "I'm not really into sports. I don't think I can even throw a football. I'll just rest right here."

"Alright," he said as she sat down.

"I'll play," said Chase.

Chase and Foreman were playing catch as Cameron looked out into the lake. It was hot and the water looked so refreshing. But her mind was on the reoccurring nightmare she had last night. She dreamt she was in the OR and Mr. Conner held the gun to her head but she always woke up before he can pull the trigger. She would wake up and still feel the cold metal on her skin as he threatened to pull the trigger. She shuddered, remembering how close she and Chase had been to death. She looked at Chase and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had taken off his shirt and was sleek with sweat. She realized he looked hot and felt her cheeks getting warm.

_Geez Allison! Get a whole of yourself. You've seen him naked plenty of times before._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Chase had tossed the ball to Foreman a little too hard. The ball went right passed her and over the cliff. She got up as they ran over to her. "Aw man thanks a lot Chase!" Foreman said angrily. The ball was floating in the lake.

"Sorry," he said as he started taking off his shoes and socks.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked in alarm.

"I'm going to get it."

"You're going to jump off the cliff!" she exclaimed. "What are you crazy!"

"Yeah," he smiled excitedly.

"It's alright. I'll get a new one," said Foreman.

"No, I'll get it," Chase argued as he dropped his phone next to his shoes. "The jump isn't that high."

"Chase, don't!" Foreman exclaimed but it was too late. Chase had taken a running start and was now diving off the cliff.

"Chase!" Cameron exclaimed as she and Foreman looked down as he plunged into the water. They watched in silence and worry but relief swept over them as Chase's head popped up. He got the ball and smiled up at them.

"Come in! The water's great!" Foreman smiled excitedly and started taking off his shirt and shoes.

"You're not going to jump are you!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Why not? Chase did it."

"And if Chase jumped into an alligator invested swamp would you do it too?" Foreman tossed his phone and iPod into his backpack.

"Loosen up Cameron," he said before taking a running start and jumping in. Cameron looked down as he resurfaced besides Chase.

"Come on Cameron!" Chase yelled.

"You're nuts!" she yelled back. "I'm not jumping!"

"You're missing out! Just do it!" Foreman called out. Cameron angrily looked at them.

"I can't believe you two," she angrily said to herself as she took off her shirt and shoes, leaving her in shorts and a tank top. She left her iPhone under her shirt and took a running start and dove in. She can feel her stomach turning and can hear Foreman and Chase cheering her on before she hit the cold water. Cameron took a breath of fresh air when she came up. Foreman and Chase swam up to her.

"See that wasn't so bad," said Chase.

_Stop staring at his chest!_

"Yeah it wasn't," she said looking up at the cliff to distract herself. Suddenly she realized something. "You know what I just realized."

"What?" asked Foreman.

"We have to climb all the way back up there to get our stuff and we don't even have shoes."

"Aw shit," Chase grumbled as Foreman angrily slapped the water.

* * *

><p>Wilson and House stood at the edge of the lake holding their fishing poles. It was a warm day and they haven't caught anything yet. After talking about random topics Wilson decided to bring up House's behavior at the therapy session. "What happened last night," he asked.<p>

"Cameron tried to make a move on me. I tried to say no daddy!" House joked.

"No," he said. "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you bailing the therapy session." House stayed quiet. "I know you don't want to talk about it," Wilson sighed.

"Then let's not!" House snapped.

"But you have to. That's why you're here." House looked at him annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about what I felt that day! I don't want to remember what I went through! Do you think I liked watching Chase and Cameron so close to death or seeing Foreman barely alive! I get it ok! I get that we're all messed up now and maybe talking will help but I don't want to! Sure I'll go to your little therapy sessions but I won't talk!"

"Fine," Wilson sighed with disappointment.

* * *

><p>After retrieving their stuff Cameron, Foreman, and Chase made their way back to camp. But unfortunately they were lost. "I think I've seen that rock before," Chase said.<p>

"That's because we've been here before," Cameron groaned with frustration.

"Great we're lost," said Foreman.

"We're not lost," Chase argued.

"Hmm ,yeah, you know what you're right. There are five other rocks that look exactly like that one!" Cameron snapped. Chase looked taken aback by her tone and she instantly felt guilty. "Sorry I get mean when I'm tired and hungry," she said as Foreman took out his phone and tried to get a signal.

"No reception," he said, flipping it shut.

"Our camp is north from the lake," said Chase. "If we find the lake then we can head north and find our way back."

"Great now we just need to find the lake," said Foreman as he reached into his backpack and pulled out some granola bars. "Cameron I have some granola bars."

"Thank God! Food!" she said as he tossed her one. He tossed one to Chase.

"Aw man," he said.

"What?" said Foreman.

"I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Sorry Chase that's all I have." Chase tossed it back. "Cameron want it," Foreman asked. She nodded and Foreman gave it to her.

"These are great," she said opening the second one. Chase watched her, his stomach growling. "Mmm Chase this is so good," she teased with that face he knew too well. Annoyed of not having any food and the fact that Cameron got to have two, he rushed over and grabbed the bar out of her hand and threw it far into the trees. "Chase what the hell!" she yelled angrily.

"If I can't have it then you can't have it," he said as he turned around and led the way. Cameron rolled her eyes annoyed as she and Foreman followed him.

* * *

><p>It's been hours and Wilson and House were already back at the camp. "They should've been back by now," said Wilson.<p>

"They're fine. They probably just got lost, nothing to worry about." Wilson looked at him as House played with Chase's guitar and started messing with the pegs.

"I should go look for them."

"You don't have to," said House as he put down the guitar. "Here they come." Wilson turned around and fair enough there they were. They looked dirty and exhausted.

"Wow you guys look like crap!" House said a with smug smile.

"What happened?" Wilson asked. "I was about to go looking for you."

"Ask Chase," said Cameron as she leaned her walking stick against a tree. "I'm taking a shower." She grabbed her luggage from the car and left. Chase and Foreman sat down.

"Chase here decided it would be fun jumping off a cliff and into the lake," said Foreman.

"You guys jumped off a cliff?" Wilson asked in surprise.

"Yeah," said Chase. "But it wasn't my fault. You and Cameron decided to jump in too."

"Whatever," said Foreman. "The point is we had to hike all the way back up to get our stuff and then hike back here but wait it gets worst. We got lost."

"You guys are idiots," House laughed.

* * *

><p>After eating a late lunch, Foreman and Chase went to the bathrooms to shower and change. Cameron was already showered and dressed and the counter under the mirror was full of her necessities. She charged her iPhone and played Taylor Swift full blast as she brushed her hair while dancing and singing along to You Belong With Me. Foreman and Chase walked up to the door and heard singing. "Do you hear that?" Chase asked.<p>

"I think it's Cameron," Foreman said as he pushed opened the door. They walked in and saw Cameron dancing and singing. Foreman and Chase laughed. "Nice moves!" Foreman yelled over the tiny iPhone speakers.

"Oh crap!" Cameron exclaimed in a startled voice as she quickly turned off the music. "I uh... I'm just... I was just brushing my hair," she struggled to say. Foreman just smirked as he went into the shower room.

"Where did you learn to sing?" Chase asked, admiring her figure. He noticed how pretty she looked dancing and singing. Even though he had spent nights with her he never saw that playful side of her.

"I took quire in high school," she said shyly as she grabbed her hair dryer. Chase smiled before going into an empty shower room.

"Um just so you know Taylor Swift is an awesome singer." Cameron smiled at him before turning back to the mirror to dry her hair.

* * *

><p>It was the early evening and the sun hasn't went down yet. Wilson and House were cooking the fish they caught as Chase, Foreman, and Cameron had fun by talking into the camera. Foreman stood there and focused the camera on Cameron who was holding her walking stick that she had found while hiking. "I feel that my inner being has really..." She tried to stay serious but Chase snorted with amusement, making her laugh. Then she got serious and said, "I feel that my inner self has um... just risen. And I'm more one of myself."<p>

"Show us your staff," said Foreman. Cameron brought the staff into the shot.

"This is my staff. I'm a leader not a follower and I'm leading the people," she finished saying before bursting into laughter with Chase and Foreman.

Chase took Cameron's place when she got out of the shot. "I really feel like one with nature right now. I mean I feel close to the trees. I feel close to the leaves. "

"The gnats," said Foreman.

"I feel close to the gnats. I welcome brother gnat," Chase said smiling when he saw Cameron and Foreman laughing. The sound of her laughter suddenly made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Brother gnat!" Cameron said through her laughter.

"I just really feel like I've been touched by my inner spirit," he said before he got out of the shot. Foreman handed Cameron the camera.

"Yeah Cameron just thinks she's everyone's leader," Foreman joked, using hand quotations. "You know just because you got a stick doesn't mean you're the leader. We don't have to follow you just because you have a staff," Foreman said sarcastically, still using hand quotations. Cameron glared at him playfully making Chase laugh. He took the camera from Foreman and recorded her.

"I think that it's really hard being perfect all the time and I just try and lead and set a good example and they just don't follow and there's only so much I can do you know."

"I can hear you," said Foreman who stood out of the shot. "I'm right over here."

Cameron ignored him as she grabbed her staff. Chase and Foreman started laughing as she said, "I can only do so much with my staff. I mean I can only lead so much."

"Does she really think we can't hear her," Chase said as he put the camera on Foreman who just looked at her.

"I'm right over here," he said seriously as Cameron started cracking up. Foreman just looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm like five feet away," he continued to say. Cameron kept laughing as Foreman suddenly slapped his neck. "I guess I just killed brother gnat."

"Aw that's not cool," Chase said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter has a lot of Chameron but its really long so hopefully it will be up next week :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 10 A Long Night

**To everyone who is reading this: I lost my damn USB drive and this story along with some other projects were in there. So be patient if I don't update fast enough cause now I have to use my sisters. I'm so worried that whoever finds it might steal it and my other stories in progress which now I have to type all over again. Good thing I wrote them on paper first :(**

**Normalscaresme - Thanks :) I'm so glad you think it's funny I was a little worried people would think it's stupid.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 A Long Night<p>

The sun was almost setting and everyone was getting ready for their therapy session. Foreman was setting up the camera as Chase started the fire. House was sitting down playing with his PSP and Cameron and Wilson cleaned up the dinner dishes. After a while everyone was gathering around the fire and Wilson brought a plate of freshly cut apples. "Apple slices anyone?" Everyone looked at him.

"Um... yeah sure," Chase said, taking the plate and passing it to Foreman. Foreman didn't even bother passing it to House and just left it on top of the cooler as Cameron came over with her staff and the smores ingredients from her bag.

"Are you mocking me?" House asked, looking up from his PSP.

"No," she said as she leaned the stick against a tree. "Smores anyone?" she asked.

"Sweet," Chase said as Cameron took one of each item for herself before passing it to him.

Once everyone had their smores Wilson started to speak. "Tonight we'll talk about what happened after the shooting. How did you feel? Where did you go? If you were in the hospital, what happened when you woke up? Talking about the aftermath is just as important as talking about the actual event. It helps gets us through some of the most difficult times in our lives." Wilson looked around at all of them. They were all listening as they ate their smores, well except for House who kept playing with his PSP. He knew they were more comfortable than they were last night and he knew somehow Cuddy's plan was working. "Who would like to go first?" he asked. He didn't expect anyone to speak up but Chase surprised him.

"I'd like to go first," he said.

"Suck up," House smirked, still not tearing his gaze from the PSP. Chase glared at him but ignored him as he started to speak.

Chase had talked about how shocked he was to wake up in the hospital alive. He couldn't believe what happened and he definitely couldn't believe that he had lived and that Cameron had lived trying to save him. He felt like he was given a second chance to live and he can do anything. Foreman talked about how shocked he was to wake up alive and see both of his parents by his bedside. Even though his mom couldn't remember him because of her Alzheimer's disease, he never felt so happy and safe to be around her. He then realized how guilty he felt because he never once made an effort to spend time with them. He was angry, more at himself because it took a near death experience for him to realize that. He was proud that he lived and promised to spend more time with his family. Wilson talked about how he felt like he couldn't deal with this tragedy. He didn't know how and he felt like things were never going to be the same again.

Cameron sighed as Wilson nodded at her. She hesitated at first but started to speak. "I was scared to go home. I was afraid of being alone so I stayed with you guys until visiting hours were over. For some reason I found myself driving back to Plainsboro and outside Cuddy had set up a memorial for the victims of the shooting. It was night and people were all around me, crying and holding candles. I felt like I was walking in a trance and I felt so lost. Everything seemed so surreal as if I would wake up the next morning and all of it would be nothing more than a nightmare. I walked up to the wall and as soon as I saw your pictures and names I became angry. I was so mad that something like this had happen, that it could happen. And then when I got home it was dark and I was scared and I never felt so alone in my life. I tried to sleep but I couldn't because every time I closed my eyes I saw blood and bodies. I saw their lifeless eyes and nurse Julie on the floor dead. I saw Chase's face when he hit the floor and Foreman's motionless body surrounded by so much blood and the sound of the gun when House got shot, not knowing if he was dead or not. But mostly I saw Mr. Conner's cold eyes as he pointed the gun at my head. I could still feel the cold metal on me and it burned. I knew nothing would ever be the same again. I knew I could never walk through those doors and not think about what happened." Cameron stared at her smore. She didn't even realize that she was picking at it the whole time and now most of it was on the ground.

"You're right Cameron," said Wilson. "Nothing will ever be the same again." Cameron looked up at him, her eyes were red and watery but she didn't cry as Chase put his arm around her, rubbing her back in comfort. Suddenly before anyone else can say anything House got up and left.

"House!" Cameron called after him but he ignored her and disappeared into the darkness.

It was late into the night and they were all in the tent. Chase and Foreman had changed their sleeping arrangements because of how they woke up this morning. So now Chase slept by the wall and Foreman slept on the other side of Wilson. "Where the hell are my…" Cameron mumbled to herself as she dumped the contents of her purse on her sleeping bag. Her sleeping pills weren't in there either and after she cleaned up her stuff she looked under her pillow and sleeping bag.

"Maybe they're in your luggage," Chase suggested.

"No I would've remembered if I put them in there. Besides I never took them out of the tent." Everyone started looking under their sleeping stuff but the pills were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe a wild animal snuck in and grabbed them or maybe you went nuts last night without anyone knowing and you swallowed them all," House said. Everyone looked at him.

"Give me my sleeping pills House," Cameron said angrily.

"I mistook them for vicodin," he said sarcastically. "But I realized it and left them in the bathroom."

"So what? You thought it would be amusing to watch me look for them and not say anything! And why would you leave them in the bathroom?"

"I've been looking forward to using those tranquilizers." She glared at him angrily.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Cameron it's ok. We'll go get them," said Chase, but suddenly they heard a loud rustling sound and animal noises.

Wilson quickly zipped up the tent and turned off the lantern. "I don't think so," he said. "The raccoons might feel threatened if they see you and they'll attack." Cameron sighed disappointedly as she laid down.

"Sorry," said Chase. "Just try to sleep."

After a while they were all still awake and tried to go to sleep but it was hard. Their memories kept coming back and once again it was going to be a long difficult night. Cameron desperately wanted to get her mind on something else so she turned to Chase who faced the wall. His phone light was on and it looked like he was writing something. "Chase what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, go to sleep," he said quickly without looking at her.

"What are you writing?" She sat up to get a better view. He sighed as he turned around to face her.

"I'm writing down some notes for our next therapy session." Cameron stayed quiet. "I know, it's stupid. Go ahead and laugh," he said.

"No Chase. I think it's a good idea that you're writing things down."

"You really don't think it's stupid."

"No of course not," she said. Chase smiled through the darkness.

"Oh, well then can you go over it."

"Sure," she said as he handed her the phone and paper. After reading a few lines she asked for the pen and corrected a spelling mistake. After a minute she frowned and started correcting more mistakes. "Chase what's with your grammar and spelling?"

"I'm just tired," he said. Cameron playfully narrowed her eyes at him as she handed back his things.

"It was good. I liked it," she said.

"Thanks," he replied as he put it away.

They were quiet and Chase closed his eyes, getting ready to go to sleep when Cameron asked, "Where did you learn to play guitar?"

"My best friend. He also taught me how to write."

"That's a cool talent," she complimented.

"Thanks," he replied as he tried to make out her face through the darkness. He can smell the familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo, reminding him of all the nights he spent with her. If they stayed at his house he would purposely leave the lamp on just so he can watch her sleep. He would just watch the peaceful rise and fall of her chest and admire her angelic features while he tried to muster up the courage to tell her he broke the rules, that he fell in love with her. When he finally told her he never felt so heartbroken in his life, even though he knew what he got himself into. She told him at the beginning she wasn't interested in a relationship. It was just uncomplicated sex and he guessed that was why he had never been angry at her. Clearing his mind from his thoughts he asked, "Where did you learn to sing?"

"I don't know... I guess I always could but I never really sang a lot until my high school counselor forced me into taking quire as an elective."

"Forced you?"

"Yeah I was never interested in singing. It bored me besides I was busy with other activities."

"Like what the science club?" House remarked rudely. Cameron stayed quiet.

"You were in the science club!" Chase laughed.

"I always knew you were a science nerd!" House exclaimed with a smug smile.

"No," she said. "I was a cheerleader too and in band."

"Wait a minute you were a cheerleader and in band? How does that even work?" Chase asked, ignoring the snickering from their colleagues.

"I don't know," she laughed.

"That is so weird."

"Shut up!" she laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"How were you like in high school?" she asked.

"I was a smart kid but I had this awesome group of friends and we always got into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know... think of That 70's Show."

"Did you just compare your teen years with That 70's show?" she smirked. Chase thought about it.

"Ok minus the getting high in the basement."

"Wow," Cameron said. "Growing up I never would've never been able to pull off anything crazy."

"Really, not even in school?"

"No my dad was my band director." Chase started cracking up with laughter. "What!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"I still can't believe you were a cheerleader/band geek/science nerd," he laughed.

"Weren't you in any clubs," she said defensively.

"Nah but I was always out in the surf."

"I figured," she said as Foreman said, "You guys shut up we're trying to sleep."

"Sorry we'll be quiet now," said Chase. It was silent for a few seconds till Cameron heard Chase snort.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Cameron you were a cheerleader who was also in band and a science club!" Cameron angrily glared at him.

"Are you done making fun of me." Before Chase can answer House angrily interrupted them.

"Shut up or you're both fired."

"You can't fire them House. You're not at work and Cuddy won't allow it," Wilson intervened.

"Sssh, they didn't know that. Now how else am I going to get them to stop flirting with each other and shut up." Chase's heart did flips at the word flirting and he didn't know it but Cameron blushed in embarrassment.

"Well if you didn't steal Cameron's meds then they wouldn't be talking."

"You're right," said House. "I should've drugged both of them instead." No one replied and it stayed quiet for a while. Chase kept pestering Cameron.

"Chase stop," she whispered in annoyance as he kept poking a spot on her side where he knew she was ticklish. He wanted to hear her laugh. It was rare that she was in this playful mood.

"Fine I'll stop poking you," he said as he started tickling her, making her laugh.

"Chase stop!" she yelled making the guys groan in annoyance.

"Seriously you two need to stop," Wilson said.

"Uh oh daddy might separate you," House said in a mocking tone.

"Alright sorry," Cameron said as Chase retreated.

"Yeah sorry," Chase said just as Cameron felt her stomach growl in hunger.

"Chase," she whispered. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he whispered back just as Wilson said, "Don't go out there. There might be wild animals roaming around at this hour." Disappointed they stayed quiet until Cameron suddenly remembered the small pack of double stuff Oreos in her bag.

"I got some double stuff Oreos in my bag. Do you want some?"

"Why do you have Oreos in your bag?" he asked, trying not to laugh. He thought Cameron could be hilarious sometimes and not even know it herself.

"I got them at the last rest stop and forgot about them."

"How do you forget that you have Oreos in your bag?" he laughed.

"I don't know," she said as she sat up and took them out of her bag. She laid back down and tried to open them without making so much noise but it was hard and the wrapper wouldn't open.

"Here let me," said Chase. Cameron handed them over. He tried opening them and was making so much noise.

"Chase shut up!" Cameron exclaimed in a whispered voice as they started laughing.

"Hold on," he said. Cameron kept laughing, desperately trying to stay quiet but Chase looked so funny.

"Chase you're making too much noise," she said between giggles. Chase smiled as the bag finally opened. He offered her one before taking one for himself and setting the bag between them.

The tent was quiet once again except for the sound of Chase and Cameron munching on the Oreos. Cameron giggled. "Chase you're crunching too loud."

Chase laughed. "Sorry. I can't help it. I'm starving and besides I need some milk."

"Hey you know what I like to do," she said as she took two Oreos out of the bag and took the tops off. "I like to take the tops off and put them together and make a double - double stuff Oreo." Chase smiled as she put the cookies together and bit into it.

_Don't kiss her,_ he thought. The urge to kiss her was strong but he had self control. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her in front of their colleagues. "Me too," he said as her iPhone started vibrating. She picked it up and checked to see who was calling.

"It's my mom," she said before answering it. "Hi mom, it's so late. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ally, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine mom. I promise you have nothing to be worried about."

"I know but I don't like the idea of you camping with a bunch of men. I know they're your colleagues but still..." she trailed off.

"I know you're worried but they're good men. And to be honest half of them can't even stand me."

"Ok," she sighed. "What are you doing right now?" Cameron tried not to laugh.

"Eating Oreos," she said in shaky voice. Chase burst out laughing and Cameron smacked him lightly on the chest causing him to choke on an Oreo crumb. Cameron tried not to laugh as they both sat up. Chase tried clearing his throat and she patted his back as her mom kept talking. She didn't know it but Chase's skin tingled at her touch.

"But it's so late and who is that laughing."

"That's Dr. Chase, look mom I got to go. I love you okay."

"I love you too Ally and be careful."

"Alright mom, bye."

"Bye honey." Cameron hanged up the iPhone and put it down next to the Oreos.

"Wow she's worried. I'm really going to hear it the next time I fly up to Chicago," she said as she and Chase both laid down.

"That's what parents do. So they call you Ally," he smirked at that last part.

"Oh that's what my friends and family call me," she shrugged.

"Wait a minute how do you know?"

"Oh the other night your iPhone was really loud so I turned it off and I noticed it said Ally on it." Before Cameron can reply House quickly leaned over Cameron and snatched the bag of Oreos. They just watched in silence as he gave Cameron his back and started eating them.

"Now you and Ally can shut up," he said, mocking her nickname. Chase and Cameron exchanged amused glances through the dark and tried not to laugh.

Hours later everyone had fallen asleep except for Cameron and Chase. Cameron was wide awake while Chase was dozing off. "Chase are you awake," she whispered.

"Mmhmm," he replied, not opening his eyes. "Chase stay awake with me." He opened his eyes trying to make out her face.

"I can't. I'm too tired." "I'm tired too but I can't sleep. I need my sleeping pills." There was no answer.

"Chase!"

"I'm up," he mumbled, opening his eyes. He looked at his phone, the light hurting his eyes. "Geez Cameron it's two in the morning."

"I know but stay awake with me please."

"Ok," he sighed tiredly. It was quiet and Chase fell into a light sleep. Cameron noticed and nudge him awake.

"You fell asleep," she said. Chase mumbled something but she had no idea what he said. "What?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go get the meds."

They had went to the bathroom and found the pills in one of the shower rooms. Now they were walking back to the camp and it was dark and freezing. They were huddling together to keep warm. "Damn House for being a jerk and stealing the meds and we have to be out here in the cold," Chase muttered through chattering teeth. He had his arm around Cameron and held her close to his body to keep her warm. She yawned tiredly, the pills were already working. Suddenly there was a shuffling noise in the bushes.

"What was that!" Cameron exclaimed as Chase shined the flashlight in the direction that it came from. "You heard it right?" she asked, her voice shaking from the cold and fear. Chase nodded and backed away, moving Cameron behind him. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know but let's get back to the tent fast," he said as he turned and walked quickly away, holding her hand.

They rushed back to the tent and quickly got inside. "What do you think it was," Cameron asked as they got settled into their sleeping bags.

"I don't know but it was probably harmless since it didn't go after us."

Cameron didn't answer. He turned to her and shined his phone light on her to see if she was ok. He smiled at her and turned off his phone. She had finally fallen asleep. It was really cold and she was shaking so he covered her with an extra blanket he brought. He then laid down and stared at her through the darkness. She looked so pretty and peaceful as she slept. And considering his sleepiness, being cold, and the scare they had earlier he had a good time with her tonight. He laid on his back and stared up at the night sky through the netted ceiling. The stars seemed brighter than ever. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. _Aw man, what's happening to me,_ he thought.

_Chase slowly walked through the halls of the hospital. Blood and bodies were everywhere and everything seemed so surreal and hazy. He slowly opened the door to Mandii's room and froze in terror. Mr. Conner was pointing the gun at him. Fear shook his body but he stood there, frozen in terror as the sound of the gun pierced his ears and pain corrupted his chest. He hit the floor, feeling nothing but pain. He tired to breath as he noticed Cameron looking at him from under the bed. Fear glazed her eyes as she held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks and he knew she trying to keep herself from going over to him. He stared into her blue - gray eyes until he heard the sound of Wilson's voice echoing in the room and everything faded into darkness._

"Chase wake up," he heard Wilson say. Chase opened his eyes to see Wilson standing over him.

"What do you want... it's still dark out," he said sleepily.

"I know. We're all going to hike up the cliff to see the sunrise." Chase checked his phone and his eyes opened wide with surprise.

_Four am! I only fell asleep two hours ago._ He groaned tiredly, burying his face into his pillow as Wilson shook Cameron awake. Foreman and House were already up.

"Cameron wake up," Wilson said as he shook her gently but she didn't budge. "Cameron?" he said with concern in his voice as Chase sat up.

"She couldn't sleep so we went to the bathroom to get her sleeping pills," said Chase.

"How long ago was that?" Wilson asked.

"Two hours ago." Wilson sighed and looked at House.

"Wake her since you're the one who decided it would be funny to steal her meds." House rolled his eyes as Wilson left the tent. He turned to Cameron and removed the covers and started shaking her. When that didn't work he sat her up.

"House, what are you doing?" she mumbled as she laid back down.

"Wilson wants to see the sunrise so get up," he said harshly as he noticed she fell back to sleep. He rolled his eyes with annoyance. _Ok so maybe stealing her meds wasn't a good idea._ "Cameron!" She woke up but kept her eyes closed.

"I'm tired," she whispered, practically sleep talking.

"I don't care! Get up!" he exclaimed impatiently as he got up and left the tent. Chase and Foreman exchanged glances.

"Help me stand her up," Chase sighed tiredly as they both stood up.

* * *

><p>House, Wilson, and the team all hiked up the cliff. They were all tired especially Chase and Cameron who only got two hours of sleep. Cameron walked sluggishly behind the group. Her tired eyes were red and she was cold. She still felt drowsy and sleepy from the pills. Chase walked next to her. He glanced at her knowing she was in a bitchy mood. He spent enough mornings with her to know she wasn't a morning person. He was just as tired and he dragged his feet bumping into her by accident. She pushed him away angrily. "Geez Chase watch where you're going!" she yelled making everyone look at them. He glared at House who smirked at him.<p>

"Sorry," he mumbled to Cameron who just glared at him before quickly walking ahead of him.

"What's with her?" Foreman asked.

"She's just tired," Chase said, not in the mood for conversation. Foreman seemed to read his mind because he kept quiet the rest of the way.

Once they got there the sky was already dim with the approaching sun. "What's the point in waking up so early to see the stupid sunrise," Cameron muttered, sounding so out of character. Wilson and House exchanged glances at her sudden change in personality.

"Because it's a beautiful experience. Out of everyone here I thought you would be the most thrilled to see it."

"Sure it is," Cameron scoffed, ignoring the second part of Wilson's answer. They ignored her as they all sat down with blankets and a thermos of coffee. Cameron sat next to Chase as they watched the sunrise. He watched it, thinking how beautiful it was and how happy he felt to share this moment with Cameron. He felt warm and content as he felt her leaning against him, her head resting on his chest. He held her to keep her from falling. He didn't care if the others saw; all he cared about was being close to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he whispered to her but there was no answer. He looked at her and gently moved her hair out of her face and realized she was asleep. He smiled lovingly at her as he covered her with a blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry I took a while but real life kept getting in the way and the disappearance of my usb really slowed me down. I'll give you a hint for the next chapter "Two is better than one" and it has a lot of Chameron!:) Be patient its pretty long and I have limited computer access. <strong>

**Please review!:)**


	13. Chapter 11 Two is Better Than One

**Normalscaresme - Thanks for the review! The Chameron parts are only going to get better. I finally thought of something for the ending but you'll just have to wait and see:)**

**Kay K - Thank you so much for that nice review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!:)**

**DISCLAIMER - If something looks familiar I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Two is Better Than One<p>

Later that afternoon everyone was back at the camp. Cameron was still asleep in the tent, House was sitting with Wilson by the lake, and Chase and Foreman were sitting by the ashen fire pit, playing with House's PSP. Chase glanced at the tent, wondering if Cameron was awake already. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her smile, her laugh, her vanilla scent. If only she felt the same way. "Chase?" Foreman said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" he said as Foreman paused the game.

"I was just saying that before I passed out in the elevator I saw everyone I love flash before my eyes. What did you see?" Chase looked at him.

"The girl I love," he said before Foreman started laughing.

"What girl? Your last one night stand before everything went to hell."

"No," Chase said annoyed but his breath hitched in his throat as Cameron emerged from the tent, looking well rested and in a better mood than this morning. He gazed at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so pretty in that charcoal gray tank top and black shorts and her hair was so long and shiny. His heart started to beat faster when she caught his eye and smiled back. He couldn't believe how hard he was falling for her. He then turned to Foreman who was oblivious to the exchange that went on between his two colleagues. "She wasn't some random one night stand. I saw her and she was beautiful." He turned his gaze back to Cameron and smiled as she came over with her staff and sat down next to him.

_Why is Chase glowing,_ she thought but shrugged it off. "Do you guys want to go for a hike and maybe go swimming after," she asked. Chase looked at her as Foreman lost in the game and gave her his full attention as well.

"So you can boss us around with that stick," Chase grinned at her.

"It's not a stick," she said teasingly. "It's a staff and yes that's exactly my plan."

"I knew it," he said making her laugh.

"We'll find somewhere cooler to go," she said.

"And what if we get lost again," said Foreman.

"Then we get lost," she replied as Chase looked at Foreman.

"Let's just go. It sure beats staying here all day."

"Alright," Foreman shrugged, finally agreeing. He turned off the PSP and returned it to House's backpack.

"So let's get some shoes on and stuff 'cause I got sandals on," Cameron said.

"I got shoes on. I'm prepared," Chase said.

"Me too," Foreman grinned at her. "You're pretty much the only one not prepared."

"Some leader," Chase scoffed playfully. Cameron slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Whatever," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Cameron whispered as she zoomed in on a huge black spider sitting on its web. "This spider is freakishly huge."<p>

"Watch it, it might jump on you," House said sarcastically. She backed away from it and followed him down the path. They found an easy route, easy enough for House to join them. It's been half an hour before they finally made it to a grassy clearing. They were on a small cliff and the view was beautiful. They all stood at the edge, taking in the scenery.

"Hey look," said Chase, pointing to the wide ledge below them. "Can I see that?" he asked, motioning to Cameron's staff. She gave it to him and he tested the ledge with it.

"It's sturdy," he said as he gave it back to her.

"Chase careful," she said as he stepped onto to it. He faced his colleagues with his hands on the edge of the cliff.

"Look I'm falling!" he exclaimed, making Cameron smile.

"You're going to hurt yourself," House said harshly before backing away and joining Wilson who was sitting in the shade on some rocks.

"Hey let's pretend we're falling and record it so we can show Cuddy," Foreman suggested. Cameron laughed at the idea.

"Ok hold on," she said as she rushed to a nearby rock. Once she set up the camera she ran back and joined Chase and Foreman.

"We're falling!" they all yelled at once and burst into laughter.

House and Wilson just watched them. "And to think those idiots work for me," House said grumpily.

"They're just having fun," Wilson laughed. "They deserve it. You should try it sometime." House snorted as he got up and walked to another patch of shade.

"Hey Cuddy, we're just hanging out and having a great time!" Foreman yelled.

"House pushed us off the cliff 'cause he finished his vicodin!" Chase yelled making his colleagues laugh.

After hiking they got back to the camp and decided to go swimming in the lake. Chase was the first one in the water. He was floating on his back and relaxing. It was hot and the water was so cold and fresh. Suddenly Cameron came back from changing and he sat up and gasped. She was wearing light pink bikini shorts with a matching top. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't stop staring. He watched her as she sat on the blanket he and Foreman had laid out earlier and started applying some sun lotion. _Control yourself. It's not like you haven't seen her naked before,_ he thought.

House, who was sitting at the picnic table, noticed Chase was staring at Cameron. It wasn't as if he didn't know about their history but he knew Chase was falling for her and as much as Cameron denies it, she loves him too. He smirked mischievously. _Doesn't mean I can't embarrass the aussie._ "Hey Chase! Stop staring at Cameron's breast!" he yelled out. Chase quickly turned away in embarrassment, hoping she didn't see him.

_Dammit House!_

Cameron smiled at him, knowing he got embarrassed. She got up and went into the water. "I saw you checking me out," she said teasingly when she swam up to him.

"I wasn't checking you out," he said quickly.

"I just spaced out for a moment."

"Right," she laughed. Chase smiled as he looked around and saw Wilson and Foreman approaching House at the table. He was glad that they weren't in the water yet. It gave him a chance to be with Cameron.

After swimming Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all sat on top of the blanket, drying off. They were just talking and eating and Foreman had the camera on. He just sat there and recorded Chase lying down and then went to Cameron who was leaning on the tree looking sad. "Tell the camera what happened," he smirked.

"I really screwed up today," she said sadly as Chase tried to suppress his laughter. "I dropped the ham. There's no more ham for the trip."

"Ham's gone," Chase interrupted.

"It was on the floor and House yelled at me," she said as she sternly looked at Chase.

"You be quiet! This is my time!" she exclaimed in a stern voice making Chase and Foreman laugh. "Just kidding," she laughed. "Me, it's all about me."

"I'm just a silent observer," Chase said as Foreman put the camera on him. "Now we're gonna have to eat peanut butter sandwiches for lunch," he said bumly before Cameron started screaming. Chase looked at her in concern as Foreman put the camera on her. There was a huge black spider crawling down her shoulder.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Get it off!" she yelled. Chase started laughing as Foreman picked it up by its leg like nothing and flinged it into the grass. They stopped laughing as Cameron covered her face with her hands, trying to calm down. "Oh man," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," she said as she looked at him.

"Oh man, are you going to cry?" Foreman asked.

"No!" she glared at him. "I just got really scared." Chase smiled.

"I thought you were screaming about having to eat peanut butter for lunch," he laughed. "I was going to say geez girl calm down." Cameron laughed and he was glad he cheered her up. Suddenly House and Wilson rushed over.

"We heard screaming," Wilson panted. "What happened?"

"Sorry," said Cameron. "There was a humongous flesh eating spider crawling down my arm." Wilson sighed in relief and House rolled his eyes for having to limp over here for that.

"It wasn't a flesh eating spider," Foreman stated with amusement in his voice. Cameron smiled.

"Whatever but it was huge and scary."

"So that was all you were screaming about?" Wilson asked, stifling his laughter. "It sounded like you were getting mauled by a bear," House said, clearly not amused.

"I'd rather get mauled by a bear then have that ugly spider crawling on me," she said, meeting his glare. She knew she wasn't exactly his favorite person right now since she dropped the ham. House rolled his eyes at her and walked away, muttering drama queen under his breath. Wilson shrugged before following his friend.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night and they all hanged out by the fire. House was ignoring everyone while he played with his PSP. Wilson and Foreman were deep into conversation and Cameron just strummed Chase's guitar. They had just finished their therapy session and had learned about what they needed to do to move on and accept what happened. Even though they haven't figured out how to exactly deal with it they knew they someday will, they just wished it was sooner. Chase suddenly came over with a blanket and wrapped it around Cameron's shoulders. "Is that better?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah thanks," she smiled as she kept strumming the guitar. He watched her as he sat down. He took in her presence as he leaned into her and took her hand that was on the board of the guitar.

"Here, let me teach you a few chords." Cameron felt herself shiver as he moved her fingers into different chord positions. When he was done he took the guitar and started playing a new melody he's been working on since he was released from the hospital.

"Did you write that?" she asked. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," he said as he handed her the guitar. "Try it." She hesitated.

"Come on. I'll help you," he said as she slowly took the instrument. With his help she played the melody perfectly, getting the attention of their colleagues. Foreman picked up the camera and started recording them.

"How about you guys play a little something for us," Wilson suggested, ignoring House's disapproving glare.

"Alright," Cameron smiled as she looked at Chase who nodded in approval. She handed him his guitar when he asked, "Do you know that new song, Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls with Taylor Swift in it."

"Of course I do," she said making him laugh.

After Chase and Cameron went over the lyrics and discussed the singing arrangements amongst themselves Chase looked at everyone and said, "This is Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls." Everyone listened as Chase started playing the melody and Foreman kept the camera on them. Chase looked at Cameron and thought she couldn't look more beautiful to him. Her eyes were shinning and were silver from the moonlight. He just wanted to kiss her right there and then but he kept himself together as he started to sing.

**Chase -** "I remember what you wore on the first day.

You came into my life and I thought

hey, you know this could be something.

'Cause everything you do and words you say.

You know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with

nothing."

Everyone stared in awe as Chase sang. Well besides from House who just looked annoyed as he tried to focus on his PSP. Chase couldn't help but think of that first day he met Cameron. His heart jumped in his chest when she smiled at him and joined in on the chorus as harmony.

**Both -** "So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you.

And maybe two is better than one.

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

and you've already got me coming undone.

And I'm thinking two is better than one."

Chase smiled at her as he stopped singing. She was glowing and he couldn't stop smiling.

**Cameron -** "I remember every look upon your face."

**Chase -** "The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste.

You make it hard for breathing."

**Both -** "Cause when I close my eyes and drift away.

I think of you and everything's okay.

I'm finally now believing.

That maybe it's true, that I can't live without you.

And maybe two is better than one.

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

and you've already got me coming undone.

And I'm thinking two is better than one."

**Cameron -** "One..."

Chase gazed at her as he played the guitar solo. _I love her,_ he thought. _If only she felt the same about me._ Even though they had an audience, he felt as if he and Cameron were all alone and the urge to just drop the guitar and kiss her was strong but he knew he couldn't. She had already made it clear to him a long time ago that she wasn't interested in him. A piece of him died as he realized he might never get the chance to be with her. Not wanting to think about that, he cleared his head of his thoughts and focused on the song.

**Chase -** "I remember what you wore on the first day.

You came into my life and I thought hey."

**Both -** "Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you.

And maybe two is better than one.

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

and you've already got me coming undone."

**Chase -** "And I'm thinking..."

**Both -** "Ooh, ooh

I can't live without you.

'Cause baby, two is better than one.

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

but I'll figure it out when all is said and done.

Two is better than one.

Two is better than one."

Chase and Cameron both stared into each other's eyes, unaware of their colleagues clapping and cheering. _Turn away before it's too late,_ Chase thought.

_Oh crap I think he's going to kiss me. His lips look so... _Cameron didn't have a chance to finish her thought when a loud pop sounded through the camp and Chase bolted out of his seat, patting down his pants in panic. _What just happened,_ she thought. She noticed the burnt water bottle in the fire pit and right away knew by the look on House's face that he threw it in there. After Chase had patted down all of the sparks he instantly glared angrily at House.

"You did that on purpose!"

"House what's wrong with you!" Wilson exclaimed as House got up. House knew what he saw and he wanted to stop Chase and Cameron before things got weird so he threw an empty water bottle into the fire. Just by seeing the way they looked at each other while they sang, he knew Chase loved her and she loved Chase. In his mind he thought he was doing them a favor even if it meant humiliating Chase. He smirked at Cameron and Chase's oblivious feelings for one another, or rather Cameron's. Chase had already admitted he loved her and was rejected. Cameron was the one who was too stubborn to admit her feelings.

"I just thought you guys looked cooler with sparks. I'm going to bed." They watched him in shock as he limped away.

Cameron and Chase were in the bathroom waiting for Forman and Wilson to finish changing in the only two bathroom stalls. Cameron turned on the camera and focused it on Chase who was just sitting on the wooden bench looking mad. "Tell the camera why you look so mad," she said.

"House tried to set me on fire. And I have like singe marks and um..." Chase started to say before Cameron interrupted him.

"I don't see any singe marks."

"They're there..." he said seriously but one look at Cameron's amused smile, they both broke out laughing. He didn't know how she did it but just by hearing her laugh, all of his anger faded until it was completely gone. She turned off the camera and started fishing out some pajamas from her luggage. He watched her and thought, _What would've happened if House didn't ruin the moment. I would've kissed her._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will have some Chameron drama. Hopefully it'll be up next week. Also my sister Chase's Girl 19 is working on a House fanfiction. Go check it out. You can find her in my Fav. authors or at the bottom of my review page for this story.<strong>


	14. Chapter 12 Will The Fear Ever Go Away

**Normalscaresme - lol I was going to use some other song but then my sister introduced me to Two is Better Than One and I just had to put it in the story:)**

**Kay K - Ha!:) I can tell. I was eager to get this chapter up. I couldn't wait for everyone to read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Will The Fear Ever Go Away<p>

It was late and everyone was asleep except for House. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He kept replaying the events at the hospital over and over in his mind. He didn't want to think about this anymore so he grabbed his PSP and carefully snuck Cameron's earphones and started playing with his games. "House, why are you still up?" Cameron asked in a sleepy voice. House rolled his eyes in annoyance as he took off the earphones.

"Foreman's snoring is keeping me awake."

"Are you okay," she yawned, fighting the heavy effects from the pills.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked, knowing where this was going.

"Well, you've been quiet since we got here and you don't join any of the therapy sessions."

"I'm fine. None of those things don't mean anything," he snapped as he turned off his PSP.

"Did you know Chase likes you?"

"Yes and stop trying to change the subject."

"I said I'm fine and if you know then why aren't you two lovebirds declaring your love for each other yet."

"I don't love him and he already knows I'm not interested." He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her, trying to make out her face through the dark.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night."

"I don't!" she said quickly. "Good night House." He scoffed at her denial but didn't say anything else as she turned, facing Chase and quickly fell back to sleep.

_"Stop operating on him," Mr. Conner whispered in her ear as he pointed the gun at Cameron's head. The OR looked hazy and surreal. Fear ached everyone bone in her body, making it hard for her to move or even breathe. _

_"I can't," she whispered, her voice trembling. She couldn't let Chase die. She had to save him. _

_"Let the son of a bitch die!" he yelled, losing his patience. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks. Her hands began to shake as the cold metal pressed harshly into her head. _

_"No please," she cried. "Don't do this." _

_"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron," he sneered. She stopped breathing and time itself seemed to slow down as he pulled the trigger. Pain exploded in her head as she fell to the floor dead. But even though she was dead she could still see the OR. It was like she was floating in the air above her body. She angrily watched Mr. Conner as he just stood there, watching Chase's heart rate slowly die down until it completely stopped. The room was deathly quiet except for the sound of the monitor flat lining, signaling Chase's death. _

_"No Chase!" she yelled through hysterical tears but no one heard her. Mr. Conner looked around with satisfaction and smiled sickly before leaving the OR. "Chase!" she cried, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe and can feel herself fading into darkness._

Cameron gasped and sat up fast. She couldn't breathe and was so scared that she didn't even notice she was crying. She looked around the dark tent and realized it was just a nightmare. She sighed in relief as she laid down and cried. She tried to stop but she couldn't. The dream felt so real and it scared her. She actually thought she and Chase were dead.

_Great, _House thought as he heard Cameron crying. It was only an hour after she'd fallen back to sleep and he was still awake. He was glad he wasn't facing her as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore her.

Chase suddenly woke up to a soft crying. He opened his eyes, confused and turned over to Cameron. "Cameron, are you crying?" he asked with concern.

"I dreamt he shot me. I was in the OR and he just pulled the trigger. He smiled as he watched you die," she said through tears as he sat up and put on the lantern. He looked at Cameron; her eyes were red and tired. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks. There was a hint of fear in her eyes and he was instantly reminded of her break down. "Why would he smile!" she exclaimed. "He killed so many people! What kind of sick person can do that! He killed us and he was smiling!"

"Sssh," Chase hugged her, trying to calm her down as she cried into his chest. "You're okay. You're safe now," he said softly.

"No!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. "I'm not ok! I'm a mess Chase! I see him in my dreams every night. I'm still scared of him even though he's dead! I'm just so scared all the time!" He watched her as she completely broke down in front of him. He gently took her hands, looking into her blue - gray eyes.

"It's okay to be scared," he said. "You saved my life with a gun to your head. You're allowed to be scared but you'll get passed it."

"What if I can't move passed it. I don't think I can walk back into that hospital again," she said, looking away.

"Cameron look at me," he said, tilting her chin so her eyes met his. "You can't think like that. Of course you're going to move passed it. You're brave."

"I'm not brave," she cried.

"Yes you are! You risked your life for me and not just because you know me. You would've done the same for anyone. You're strong at times where you don't even know it. You can walk through those doors and hold your head up proud because what you did was heroic even if you were scared." She moved away from his hand, shaking her head in disagreement. More tears came down faster. "Cameron listen to me," he said, taking her face into both of his hands, his fingers going through her dark brown hair. "You can do this. You're not alone 'cause I'll be there with you every step of the way." Cameron started to cry harder as he hugged her lovingly. She didn't say anything and all Chase heard were the nightly sounds of nature mixed with Cameron's cries.

House listened silently as Cameron cried. He didn't want them to know he was still awake so he just listened. He knew Cameron was still suffering and even though he acted like he didn't care about any of his employees, he actually did. He just hoped Cameron would pull herself together in time. He didn't want to replace her.

It was early the next morning and Chase woke up to find Cameron already awake. It was hard to get her back to sleep last night. He stayed up, reassuring her that she was safe and no matter how tired he was he stayed up with her till sleep finally won her over. By looking into her tired eyes he knew she's been awake for awhile. He smiled at her as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night," she said before he can say anything.

"No, you don't have to be sorry," he said as he stood up.

"Come here." He picked up his phone as Cameron stood up, moving next to him. He took a picture of their three colleagues sleeping in their sleeping bags. "They look like sardines. Plus this is great for blackmailing House," he said. His heart melted in his chest as Cameron gave him a forced smile. He was trying to cheer her up but her heart just wasn't in it today. He knew she wasn't ok and he hoped what he said to her was true, that she would be able to move on.

After everyone was up and dressed they started getting breakfast ready. Cameron and House were cooking as Wilson and Foreman tried to get the fire started. Chase had went to go collect some more wood. Cameron slowly stirred the scrambled eggs. She was sulking. That dream she had last night really scared her and now it was all that was on her mind. This reoccurring nightmare had never ended with her and Chase dying and she couldn't get Mr. Conner's sick smile out her head. The nightmare brought back all of her fear and memories she's been trying to suppress. House noticed Cameron sulking all morning. He flipped the pancakes on the skillet and said, "I heard you crying last night." She didn't answer or even look at him. "Hey you're not going to go crazy again right because I was bluffing when I said I brought tranquilizers."

"What do you want from me House!" she snapped. "I'm a mess and all you can do is joke about it! I had enough of your mean sarcasm and making everyone feel like idiots just so you can feel better about yourself!" House stood there motionless; impressed with the reaction he got out of her. Wilson and Foreman heard the commotion and looked at them in confusion as she slammed the spatula down on the table and angrily walked away into the woods. Chase, who was barely coming back, saw her taking off. He dropped the wood and ran to House.

"What did you do!" he asked furiously.

"Apparently she really wanted those tranquilizers," he said sarcastically. Chase shook his head in disgust before running after Cameron.

"Cameron wait!" he called out. Cameron stopped as he caught up to her. "Hey, what happened?" he asked gently, concern glowing in his blue eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she quickly dried them away.

"I'm sorry. I know I overreacted but I just had it with House's stupid sarcasm. Ever since we got here all he does is make jokes about my breakdown."

"Don't let him get to you," Chase said.

"I don't but this time I just couldn't take it anymore." Chase sighed.

"Let's go for a walk." Cameron nodded as she followed him down the path.

After a lot of talking, Chase and Cameron finally managed to make it up a small hill. The valley was beautiful and the air was cool. They both sat under a tree, exhausted. "I just don't understand how House can just walk around and act like nothing's happened," she said to Chase. He was leaning on the tree and she laid on her back next to him, looking up at the leaves.

"I think he just doesn't want to remember what happened. He probably doesn't want to admit what he truly felt that day," Chase replied.

"Maybe you're right," she sighed as Chase laid next her, looking up at the leaves as well. "Have you ever had a near death experience before all this happened," she asked. Chase hesitated to answer. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about his past with his drunk mother who had once gone into a rage over alcohol. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that," she said when he didn't say anything.

"No," he said. "I actually did have one." He didn't know why but he felt like he can trust her with the information from him past. Cameron turned her head to look at him. He kept his gaze fixed on the leaves; his eyes were clouded with pain from the past. "I was 13 years old when it started. My dad was a doctor and he'd come home late everyday and not even notice or care that my mom was drinking. Over time she became addicted and he didn't care. She just got worst everyday and when I turned 15 my father just left, leaving me with her. Once, I got tired of cleaning and looking after her that I just went through the house and smashed every bottle of alcohol I can find. She got so mad she stabbed me with a piece of broken glass. I passed out after that and woke up in the hospital." Cameron looked at him shocked as he lifted his shirt to show her the scar on his side. He put down his shirt, finally meeting her gaze. "I just remember seeing everything go blurry and I felt my life slipping away before everything turned black. I thought I died that night." Chase looked away from her caring eyes. He was sure she was going to play the sympathy card and instantly regretted telling her all this.

"Will the fear ever go away?" she whispered. Chase looked at her surprised and was glad he told her after all. She didn't give him the sympathy he didn't want and he got the feeling she understood that. They both sat up and Chase took her into his arms.

"No," he said quietly. She didn't say anything as they held each other. Chase's eyes stung with threatening tears so he quickly stood up, not wanting Cameron to see his face.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just want to see what's below this cliff," he answered as he walked away.

"Careful," he heard her say. She watched him as he stood on the edge and looked down but suddenly before she knew it the ground beneath him crumbled and she watched horrified as he fell. All the color drained from her face. "Chase!" she screamed as she got up and ran towards the edge. Tears drenched her face and fear hurt her chest. _No no no Chase,_ she thought_. He can't be dead! He never knew how I felt about him! I'm such an idiot for turning him down!_ "Chase!" she yelled as she reached the edge, preparing herself for the worst. "No Chase," she cried holding her breath as she looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. Chase was ok. He had fallen on a ledge no more than 2 feet below her. She took a breath of relief, trying to calm down.

"It's ok. I'm fine," he coughed as he slowly got to his feet and pulled himself up.

"Thank god you're okay," she said as she pulled him into a hug. He coughed as she pulled away and angrily pushed him away from her. "Dammit Chase! What's the matter with you!" He looked at her, confused. "I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not," he said.

"Why do keep doing this!" she yelled, ignoring him.

"Doing what?"

"Risking your life! First you're speeding then you jump into a lake off a freaking cliff and now you almost killed yourself just by looking over the edge of this cliff!"

"I'm not trying to kill myself," he said.

"Yes you are! You think because you escaped death twice that you can do it again! I risked my life to save yours and now you're being careless and pulling all these stunts without even thinking about the fact that you can get hurt or die! Does it even matter to you that I almost died just so you can live!" Chase looked at her shocked but also ashamed. He knew she was right.

"Of course it does Cameron and I thank you."

"Then prove it!" she cried through tears. She was so angry and the fear of losing him only fed to it. Before he knew it he got closer and gently kissed her. She can feel her fear and anger quickly fading till it was completely gone and replaced by so much love. She kissed him back, forgetting everything that had just happened. She shivered as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Chase couldn't believe he kissed her. He didn't even realize what he was doing till he felt his lips on hers. He hadn't kissed her since she broke off their arrangement but they never kissed like this before. It was always hungry and full of lust but this was slow and passionate. It was full of nothing but pure love.

When the need for air was strong, Chase reluctantly pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him speechless but her gaze was soft and loving. He pulled her into a hug and can feel her shaking. He assumed it was from the scare but she was actually shaking from the pleasure of the kiss. "I'm sorry," he said as he held her. "You're right. I won't risk my life anymore."

"You promise," she whispered.

"Yes," he said softly. He knew he scared her badly and he had to stop believing he was invincible because he too thought he almost died when he fell off that cliff.

_Chase just kissed me,_ Cameron thought and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cried writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. Now this is the part where I'm having trouble so don't hesitate to message me with any ideas. Next chapter will be up soon:)<strong>


	15. Chapter 13 Last Night

**Lexer047 - lol Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Normalscaresme - Haha I can tell you loved it. Wait till you read the ending lol**

**Kay K - lol That was by far my favorite chapter I had written. The kiss part wasn't written on paper. I just improvised and was kind of worried it wasn't that good so I'm really happy that you and everyone else who reviewed loved it :)**

**Sorry I took a while. I was on vacation for a few days and I didn't have any computer access. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Last Night<p>

It was going to be noon soon and Cameron and Chase made their way back to camp. It was an awkward silence and neither of them knew what to say to each other. "Chase, why did you kiss me?" Cameron finally spoke up. She just had to know if he still loved her. Meanwhile, Chase started to panic but he kept his cool.

_If I tell her I still love her she'll freak out and won't want anything to do with me. I was lucky she still wanted to be friends after calling off our relationship. I can't let her get further away from me than she already is._

"I had to do something to get you to be quiet long enough to let me talk," he said, already regretting his words.

"Oh, okay," she said. She tried her best to hide the hurt and kept her voice emotionless. She was sure he still loved her but that answer proved her wrong.

_He got tired of waiting for me and it's my fault, _she thought sadly. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Chase noticed she was holding something back but he had no idea what it was. Before they stepped into the camp he turned, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, concern clouding his blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm still a little shaken up," she lied. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok," he said before she walked away, heading to the bathrooms.

As soon as Cameron walked into the bathroom she washed her face, getting rid of the silent tears that had fallen on the way here. She was in love with Chase and she wished she had just admitted it before he gave up on her. After drying her face with a paper towel she looked at her reflection. Memories from the past few days flashed through her mind. She remembered saving him, telling him to stay awake, how they comforted each other when he woke up in Princeton General, how he never left her side when she was checked into psych, the times he lent her his jacket when she was cold, the song they sang together and the way her body shivered as his hands showed her the guitar chords, the night they stayed up talking and laughing until he went with her to get her meds, and how he was there when she woke up from her nightmare. She'll never forget the words he told her.

"_You can do this. You're not alone 'cause I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

She remembered the fear she felt when she thought she almost lost him at the cliff and that kiss. She will never forget that kiss. It was full of love and emotion. They've never kissed like that before. It was always rushed and full of lust and hunger. These past few days she could've sworn he still loved her. She can see it in his eyes but after what he said to her, she figured she must have just been imagining it. _It's just all in my head,_ she thought sadly. She sighed, looking at her reflection.

"Nice job Allison," she whispered to herself.

The next three days were uneventful but Chase noticed something was wrong with Cameron. Ever since the kiss she's been distant with him and he feared that he might have scared her away. It was their last night camping and they were all getting ready for their last therapy session. When they were all settled, Wilson started to speak. "As you all know this is our last night and I just want to say how proud I am of all of you. You all opened up and revealed some personal feelings you would never share. You guys did a good job in trying to move on and I congratulate you. Tonight we'll make it short and share what we learned about ourselves. Chase would you like to start us off."

"Sure," he replied. "I learned a lot these past few days. One of them is I'm not invincible. I realized three days ago that I can't escape death just because I already did. I know you guys heard about what happened up on the cliff and I never felt so ashamed. Cameron was scared and pissed. She told me if it even mattered to me that she risked her life to save mine. I never thought of that before and when she said that, I realized what I was doing was wrong and I just want to apologize to everyone especially you, Cameron." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't care." She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the fear of losing him. But she didn't cry as everyone voiced their approvals before Foreman started to talk.

"If these past days have taught me anything, it's that I don't need this bullet inside of me to remind me of my victory. Just seeing you guys everyday and me being alive is enough reminder of what we went through and how we survived. That is why I'm getting it removed as soon as we get back home." Everyone happily voiced their approvals. Even House praised him in his own sarcastic way. Once everyone quieted down, Cameron started to talk.

"I realized that even though I'm afraid to go back, I can't keep running. So I decided I won't be leaving the hospital." Everyone looked at her in shock. They had no idea she was planning on leaving.

"You were planning to leave?" Wilson asked in shock. She nodded, not making eye contact with anyone. Chase and House had already suspected it from the night she woke up from the nightmare and said she didn't think she can go back. Chase smiled at her, knowing his words got through to her. She looked at them and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm glad I realized that before it was too late." Like with Foreman, everyone praised her and now it was Wilson's turn to speak.

"I learned that in order to move on I will have to deal with the murder of my patients. I've been around so much death in my field but never like this. The only way to deal with it is to accept what happened and I wish them a peaceful afterlife." Everyone beside House who was playing with his PSP, praised him. When it was quiet everyone looked at House. "House are you going to contribute?" Wilson asked. House shut off the game and looked at Wilson, annoyed.

"Yeah I have something to contribute. This trip sucked and the next time you want me to go camping with you, leave the kids with the baby sitter." Everyone looked at him with annoyance but they didn't say anything as he got up and walked away. What he said didn't shock them. They just wished he can show a little compassion. But who were they kidding, this was House.

An hour later they were all in the tent. House broke the silence by saying, "Have you guys ever heard of the serial killer who murdered a group of teenagers in the summer of 1998. It took place in these very woods and he likes to go after Aussies, black people, and little girls with a chainsaw."

"That is not true House," said Cameron. "You're just trying to scare us and it's not working."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "It's not working."

"Alright," House said. "Don't believe me then but don't come running to me when the chainsaw serial killer is after you." Cameron rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"I'm going to sleep now."

"You're full of it," said Foreman.

"Come on, really House," said Wilson.

"How stupid," Chase mumbled as he noticed Cameron facing away from him so he turned, facing the wall.

It was quiet until Chase felt something tickling his neck_. Is that Cameron? I thought she was avoiding me. Maybe she changed her mind._ "Cameron stop tickling my neck," he said before Cameron instantly sat up.

"I'm not doing anything," she said as she turned on the lantern and saw a huge roach crawling on his neck. "Oh my god there's a huge cockroach crawling on your neck!" she exclaimed, backing away from him.

"Oh shit! Get it off!" he panicked as it crawled onto his face and stayed there. Meanwhile, House was laughing and had grabbed his phone and started recording it. Wilson handed Foreman a magazine.

"Hold still," said Foreman as he rolled it up and slowly approached Chase.

"Hurry up and get it off!" he exclaimed as Foreman smacked him in the face, killing the roach.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"What you said to get it off," Foreman said as everyone started laughing.

"Yeah but I didn't say to whack me!" Chase said angrily as Foreman tossed out the dead roach. He zipped up the tent and got back into his sleeping bag.

"Hey be grateful I got rid of it," Foreman snapped as Chase turned off the lantern and everyone started to settle down again. House smiled smugly as he put his phone away, planning to post the video footage on YouTube when he got home but his thoughts were interrupted when a loud sound came from outside.

"What was that?" Cameron asked, as she quickly sat up.

"What if it's the serial killer," Chase said before he can stop himself. Everyone stayed quiet and looked at him through the darkness while House smiled with satisfaction as another loud noise sounded through the camp.

"There's something out there," Wilson said.

"No shit Sherlock," House grumbled.

Wilson glared at him as Foreman said, "It's probably just a raccoon."

"Or a serial killer," House interrupted him.

"That's just a story," Cameron argued.

"Chase doesn't think so," he said smugly.

"It's not true! You just scared him."

"Hey," said Chase. "Maybe House wasn't just telling a story." Cameron rolled her eyes at Chase.

"Whatever," she said angrily as she laid down, facing House. Hurt by Cameron's anger towards him, Chase laid down just as they heard something rustling in the bushes. "Oh my God what's out there," Cameron said.

"Like I said, it's probably raccoons," said Foreman.

"We'll be fine," said Wilson. "As long as we keep the tent closed and stay inside."

_House walked through the halls of the hospital. Blood and bodies were everywhere. His heart pounded in his chest with fear. The shooter could be anywhere and he was exposed enough to get shot. All he can think of was his team. He saw the elevator and rushed over to it but as soon as it opened blood poured out and Foreman was lying on the floor. _

_"Foreman!" he yelled as he checked his pulse. _

_He stepped away from him, ignoring the pain in his leg. Foreman is dead, he realized. He backed away in horror and grief and rushed down the hall. He had to find Chase and Cameron before it was too late. He rushed to the patient's room but found nothing but a blood trail so he followed it, afraid of what he'll find at the end of it. It wasn't long till he found Cameron's phone in the middle of the trail. He began to panic as he pictured the shooter killing and dragging her dead body. He hoped he wouldn't be right as he followed the trail into the OR. He stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were dead. Chase was on the operating table dead. And Cameron was on the floor surrounded by her own blood. _

_All he can hear was Chase's monitor flat lining as he rushed over to Cameron and held her limp body. _

_"Cameron!" he exclaimed. _

_Her blue - gray eyes were glassy with death and she was so cold. He noticed the bullet wound on the side of her head and he knew he was too late. His team was dead. He would never again see Foreman, Chase, and Cameron again._

Cameron was suddenly awakened by a sharp pain in her thigh. She woke up and realized House was kicking her in his sleep. He was moving a lot and was breathing hard. "House," she said, shaking him awake. "House, wake up." House instantly woke up and relief clouded his eyes.

"What!" he snapped. She didn't know it but he was relieved to see her alive and breathing.

"You were having a bad dream," she said.

"Oh... um thanks for waking me," he replied as he turned around, giving her his back.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it was about," she asked.

"No."

"Come on House. It helps to talk and you haven't said a word since everything happened. You can't keep avoiding your feelings forever."

"Why not!" he snapped.

"Because one day you won't be able to take it anymore and you'll explode."

"No that's your job. Oh wait it already happened."

House, I'm serious." He turned over to her in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to let him off easy. He can barely make out her face in the dark but he can make out her eyes, and the image of her cold lifeless eyes flashed through his mind.

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"It helps to talk House. Trust me." House sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you. I dreamt you were all dead. I was too late and that psycho killer got to you, Foreman, and Chase before I did."

"That's why you won't participate at therapy," she said.

"You secretly care about us and you don't want us to know." "What's going on with you and the wombat?" House asked, changing the subject.

"I'm right, am I," she said, ignoring his comment about Chase. House looked up at the stars through the netted ceiling.

"Not knowing where any of you were scared me," he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "And when I found your phone in that blood trail I thought you were dead. Seeing you standing there with the gun to your head and Chase's life in your hands made me believe that was it. That both of you were dead." Cameron stayed quiet, not sure of what she just heard.

"So you realized that you care about us and it took a near death experience for you to realize that."

"Hey don't tell anyone or I'll deny everything." Cameron smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." They were both quiet looking up at the bright stars.

"I'm glad I came on this trip," he admitted quietly.

"So am I," she smiled.

The next morning they were all getting ready to leave. Cameron went over to Foreman with the camera. "Foreman what did you learn on this trip?" she asked, putting him in the shot as he took apart the tent.

"Camping with House is like going to hell," he said making her laugh. "Can you turn that off and help me with this," he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Sure," she said as she turned off the camera and put it down.

She began to help him when he suddenly asked, "Besides Chase almost dying again what happened on that cliff?" Cameron looked at him.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you've been avoiding him."

"Nothing happened," she assured him. She couldn't tell him that they kissed and it ment nothing to Chase, that she has feelings for him and he doesn't. She couldn't tell him that the fact she has been avoiding him is because she didn't want to get hurt. Now she knew how he felt all those months when he loved her and she kept rejecting him. "I'm going to see if Wilson needs any help loading the supplies and luggage." She walked away before Foreman can say anything else. As she walked towards the car she passed by House. He was just sitting on a chair playing with his PSP and drinking a Caprisun. "Aren't you going to help," she asked.

"I would but I don't want to," he said rudely. "

Whatever," she mumbled as she walked away. It wasn't long till they were all in the car heading back to Princeton.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon. I'm sorry to say but this story is coming to an end. I just like to thank all my readers and reviewers for all your support. There are about three chapters left and I can't wait for you to read them :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 14 Cameron's Song

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of these songs. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Cameron's Song<p>

It's been a few weeks since they got back and the hospital was slowly recovering. Cuddy was hiring more employees and the patient's confidence was being restored. Even House's team were getting better. Foreman was back to using the elevators. And just like he promised, he got the bullet removed from his chest. Chase kept his word on not taking any more risks and Cameron wasn't planning to leave anytime soon. In order to raise money for the hospital repairs and for the victims and their families, Cuddy decided to hold a fund raising concert. It was a talent show like concert where anyone can perform and she even called a guest star, Taylor Swift. She also asked Chase and Cameron to perform after seeing the video footage of them singing at camp.

Chase was backstage, watching the hospital children perform their skit. He turned and noticed Cameron sitting on a stool, going over the lyrics on her iPhone and she looked nervous. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed she was wearing a pretty black strapless dress that was a couple of inches below the knee. Her hair was long and curled and she never looked so beautiful to him. He longed to be next to her and tell her it'll be okay, that she'll do great but he couldn't. Besides medical stuff, she hasn't said anything to him since that day on the cliff.

_What did I do wrong besides almost killing myself,_ he thought. _That's it. I gave her enough space. I'm talking to her. _He nervously went up to Cameron, trying to build up his confidence. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. She looked up from her iPhone, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

She sighed, knowing what he meant. She put her iPhone away and stood up. "It doesn't matter anymore."

She attempted to walk away but he blocked her path. "Chase please," she said, her voice emotionless.

"What doesn't matter anymore? Cameron please tell me why you're avoiding me all of a sudden. What did I do? Is it because I almost died on the cliff? I thought we talked about that already and I apologized."

"We did," she said, her patience wearing thin. "But like I said, it doesn't matter anymore since you obviously don't share the same feelings. I got to go. I'm on in five." More confused than ever, Chase watched her go until she disappeared among the crowd.

_What does she mean I don't share the same feelings?_

"Dr. Chase!" a familiar voice sounded from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned and smiled as his youngest friend and former patient rushed over and hugged him.

"Taylor I haven't seen you in years. How's the family?"

"They're good. Austin's starting college already."

"That's great," he said.

"So..." she said.

"So... what?" he asked confused.

"Did you and Carrie stay together? Did she follow you here to New Jersey?" Chase sighed, remembering his former girlfriend Carrie. He loved her and when she found out he was moving to New Jersey, she was hurt and angry. Apparently things fell apart and they went their separate ways.

"No things fell apart and we broke up but I've been in love with someone else for a while now and she doesn't share the same feelings." Taylor smiled excitedly.

"With who?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron, my coworker for three years. It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it over dinner. My band and I are going out to eat after the concert. I'd love it if you joined us."

"Ok," he said in relief. For such a young girl, Taylor always helped him back then when it came to love. _Maybe she can help me figure out Cameron, _he thought.

"Where is she? Can I meet her?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, she's getting ready to sing. Let's go watch." Taylor and Chase walked to the side of the stage just as the curtains went down. The kids cleared the stage just as Cameron walked in from the other end. "That's her," Chase whispered to Taylor. He was once again taken away by her beauty and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"She makes you glow. I like her," Taylor whispered as the curtains went up and Cameron walked to the front of the stage.

Cameron nervously looked down at the audience as the music began to play. There were so many people and among them she can see Foreman, House, Wilson, and Cuddy. She looked at the side of the stage to see Chase smiling at her. _That's weird,_ she thought. _Why is he smiling at me especially after the talk we just had._ But her thoughts were forgotten as she noticed Taylor Swift standing next to him. Her eyes opened wide in shock as Taylor waved at her. Chase nodded at her as if he was telling her she can do it. She turned her gaze back to the audience and began to sing, hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"What you're gonna do with the 36 cents

sticky with coke on your floorboard.

When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold

on a sidewalk vent, trying to keep warm.

Do you call her over, hand her the change.

Ask her her story. Ask her her name.

Or do you tell yourself..."

Cameron took a nervous breath, hoping she wouldn't screw up as she started singing the chorus. All eyes were on her.

"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

Oh what you're gonna do when you're watching TV

and an ad comes on, yeah, you know the kind.

Flashing up pictures of a child in need.

For a dime a day you can save a life.

Do you call the number, reach out a hand.

Or do change the channel, call it a scam.

Or do you tell yourself...

You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

Don't listen to 'em when they say

you're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference.

Love is alive, don't listen to 'em when they say

you're just a fool, just fool to believe you can change the world!"

Cameron turned to Chase to see him glowing. She can feel her nervousness began to fade. She didn't know why she smiled at him but she did and she can feel her confidence rising as she sang the next verse.

"And the world's so big it can break your heart.

And you just want to help, not sure where to start

so you close your eyes and send up a prayer into the dark!"

Everyone cheered as Cameron hit that note strong. She can see House sulking since he obviously lost his bet with Wilson, that she would run off the stage puking in the middle of the song. She smiled as she kept on singing.

"You're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

Don't listen to 'em when they say

you're just a fool, just a fool to believe you can change the world.

Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference.

Love is alive, don't you listen to 'em when they say

you're just a fool, just fool to believe you can change the world."

Everyone stood, cheering loudly. Cameron smiled as the curtains went down. _I did it! I managed to sing it without messing up. _She saw Chase and Taylor and with a heavy heart she turned the other way, stepping off the stage. She couldn't be with Chase and act as if she didn't have feelings, as if they didn't share that incredible kiss. It hurt too much even if he was standing next to one of her favorite singers.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, noticing the hurt expression on Cameron's face as she reluctantly exited from the other side of the stage. "I'm not sure myself. Like I said, it's a long story," Chase replied. Taylor looked at him, noticing the same hurt expression. She gave him a small smile. "I got to go."

Chase nodded as she walked onto the stage, holding her shiny guitar. Her band took their positions and the curtains went up. Everyone cheered excitedly as the band started to play. Taylor smiled and began to sing Love Story. Chase looked at Cameron who was now seated next to House. She watched Taylor, her eyes sparkling with excitement but he can tell there was something else on her mind and he knew it had something to do with their talk earlier.

Once Taylor finished singing Love Story and You Belong With Me the curtains went down and she made her way back to Chase. "Good luck. I'll see you later," she said, hugging him.

"Thanks," he smiled at her before picking up his guitar and walking on stage. Taylor's band were replaced with other musicians and he took a deep breath as the curtains went up. Everyone, mainly teenage girls started cheering for the cute doctor. The stage was dark except for the screen behind him. It was a replica of the night sky from when they were camping. The stars were bright and looked so real. The spotlight was on him as he noticed his colleagues in the audience. He looked at Cameron, loving how pretty her blue - gray eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the hospital lecture room. He forced his gaze away from her as he sang in a cappella.

"I can't dream without you." He started strumming his guitar along with the band, the same melody he taught Cameron at camp.

Cameron instantly recognized the melody and her face grew serious. House noticed Chase kept glancing this way. He looked at Cameron and saw confusion in her eyes. He knew Chase was singing this to her.

"When you close your eyes and go to sleep tonight.

I'll be right outside your door.

Dreams will come and they'll take you away

but let them bring you back to me.

And tomorrow when you wake

I'll be next to you with protection from the day.

When the tears fall down your face like morning dew.

I'll be there to put a smile on your face

and I'll say...

I don't want to live this life without you.

I don't want to spend a night without you.

I don't want to know what it's like.

I can't dream without you.

I can't dream without you.

Let your fire burn bright for the world to see.

You were the better part of me.

When you hold my hand I swear that I believe

I'm living in my wildest dreams

and I see...

I don't want to live this life without you.

I don't want to spend a night without you.

I don't want to know what it's like.

I can't dream without you."

Everyone cheered as red rose petals fell from above. Cameron's heart started beating fast in her chest as she and Chase made eye contact, neither one of them pulling away. Suddenly everything sounded far away and they felt like they were the only ones in the room.

"Flowers for your hair.

Rainbows for your eyes to see.

Your dreams are everywhere.

They'll carry you away from me.

Away from me, someday.

Away from me, someday.

I don't want to live this life without you.

I don't want to spend a night without you.

I don't want to know what it's like.

I can't dream without you.

I don't want to live this life without you.

I don't want to spend a night without you.

I don't want to know what it's like.

I can't dream without you."

Cameron felt as if the room were spinning when they finally broke eye contact at the end of that verse. She couldn't breathe and had to get out of there. _Why is he doing this to me,_ she thought. _He's playing with my emotions._ She quickly got up and left, ignoring Wilson's concerned protests. She rushed out of the hospital and into the cool night air. As she drove home she couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Chase didn't notice Cameron running out at the end of that verse. Once he was done with the chorus he looked up, inspecting her to be there. But instead he felt a sudden wave of disappointment when he realized she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this. I know it might be confusing so I'll clear it up. They both made eye contact though the part that goes "Flowers for your hair..." all the way to "They'll carry you away from me." After that they broke eye contact and Cameron ran out during the part where Chase sings "Away from me, someday." And after he finished the song he noticed she was gone. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!:)<strong>


	17. Chapter 15 Microwave Pizza

**This is officially the last chapter. I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers for all your support. I enjoyed writing this as much as you enjoyed reading and I appreciate that you all took the time to read it. Don't worry my new story will be up in a few days. It's called The Only Exception which is another Chameron story lol. Its way different then this one. Its more on the dark side.**

**Kay K - Thank you so much for your nice review. You really encouraged me to post the next couple of chapters quicker than I planned.**

**Normalscaresme - Even though you didn't review the last couple of chapters I know you probably read them. Thank you so much for sticking with me through the whole story and reviewing every chapter. You really encouraged me to keep going :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Microwave Pizza<p>

Taylor greeted Chase as soon as he came into the restaurant. After introducing him to her band they both sat across from each other, ignoring the band's conversation. Chase then began to tell her everything that had happened from their friends with benefits stage, the shooting, how they bonded at camp, and all the way to the incident at the cliff which ended with that breathtaking kiss.

"After we kissed it was really awkward until she asked me why I kissed her."

"And what did you say?" Taylor asked.

"I panicked," Chase said. "If I told her I kissed her because I still love her then she'll freak out and won't want anything to do with me. I was lucky she still wanted to be friends after our whole friends with benefits stage. So I told her I just kissed her so she would be quiet long enough to let me talk. I regretted it the moment I said it but I panicked. And after that she's been avoiding me ever since."

"What was her reaction when you told her that?" Taylor asked. Chase thought of it for a second.

"I'm not really sure. She got quiet and just said ok. Now that I think of it she looked kind of disappointed and quickly excused herself to the bathroom." Taylor looked at him with that face he knew too well. She was on to something.

"Chase when we were backstage I saw you talking to her before I went up to you. What did she say to you?" Chase looked at her confused but then remembered what Cameron had said to him before going on stage.

"I confronted her about what did I do wrong for her to start avoiding me. She said it didn't matter anymore since I obviously didn't share the same feelings. What does that mean?" Taylor grinned at him and he knew she had figured it out. And the next thing he knew she started laughing. "You think this is stupid. Forget it," he said, getting up to leave but Taylor put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Chase stop. I know what the problem is. You are so blind." Chase sat down, looking confused. "Why are guys so clueless? You never see what's right in front of your face. No wonder she felt hurt tonight. I would've felt the same way especially after that song you sang."

"Taylor what are you talking about?" Chase asked, clearly frustrated.

"When she asked why you kissed her she wanted to know if you still loved her but you blew it! You basically told her you're over her!"

"I'll never understand how women translate what we say into something else," Chase chuckled, amused.

"Shut up and listen," Taylor laughed. "I think she loved you since your whole friends with benefits stage but wouldn't admit it to herself and after the near death experience she's finally realizing what you mean to her. She loves you and now she thinks you're over her so she's ignoring you to avoid getting hurt." Chase looked at her, dumbstruck. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him.

_She's right,_ he thought. Everything Taylor said makes sense. "She... she loves me," he stammered in disbelief. Taylor grinned.

"Go get her."

As soon as Cameron got home she dumped her stuff on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. She was tired and hurt and confused all at the same time. She didn't know what to feel. _That song,_ she thought. _It was the one he taught me at camp. He made his feelings about me loud and clear so why would he sing that. Wait a minute, how do I even know it was about me. Damn! He probably has a secret girlfriend he's trying to hide from House._ Confused more than ever, she fell into a deep sleep, not even hearing the faint sound of her iPhone vibrating against the coffee table.

Chase drove to Cameron's apartment as fast as he could. He tried calling her but he kept getting her voicemail. He was starting to worry about her considering how she left the hospital and plus she always answered her iPhone. When he got to her building he practically ran to her door, hoping she was there. He knocked a few times but she didn't answer. "Cameron its Chase. I need to talk to you."

Cameron was suddenly awakened by the knocking on her door. She groaned tiredly, hoping whoever it was would just go away. Unfortunately they didn't stop and she reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and opened the door. She stared at the man in front of her in shock. _Am I dreaming,_ she thought.

"Cameron," Chase said out of breath. He noticed she was still in her dress and looked as if she just woke up. He realized with guilt that the reason she took so long to open her door and failed to answer her iPhone because she was sleeping. "Sorry I woke you," he said sheepishly.

"Chase what are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his apology. He noticed her voice trembling and he wanted more than anything to kiss her right there and then.

"I need to tell you something and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Chase," she interrupted his nervous rant. "What are you talking about?" Chase's gaze soften and all of a sudden his nervousness disappeared and was replaced by confidence.

"I love you Cameron. I never stopped loving you." Cameron looked at Chase in shock. She was speechless and felt as if she lost control of her mouth. Chase took her silence as rejection and he sadly broke eye contact. His eyes darted to everything but her.

_Taylor must have been wrong,_ he thought, turning away but before he can leave Cameron stopped him, touching his arm. He faced her, finally meeting her eyes which were full of love and relief but there was also confusion.

"When I asked why you kissed me I wanted to know if you still loved me but instead you made it clear to me that you moved on. That's why I was avoiding you. It hurt too much to be around you, knowing we'd never be together. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Her voice was quiet and gentle and all of a sudden his reasons for lying to her sounded stupid.

"I panicked. I thought if I told you how I really felt then I would scare you away. After what happened to our relationship I didn't want to risk losing you any further. I'm sorry I lied to you and hurt you. I didn't know you felt the same way." Cameron gave him a genuine smile, her eyes glistening from unshed tears of happiness and Chase thought she looked beautiful even if she was still in her dress and sleepy appearance. She stepped closer to him until they can feel each other's breath.

"Don't apologize," she whispered. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. I rejected you when you told me you loved me and it took a near death experience for me to realize how I feel. I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit how much I love you." Chase smiled at those words as she suddenly embraced him into a passionate kiss. He shivered as he felt her hands massaging the back of his neck. He waited so long to finally have the girl of his dreams and now that he had her he never wanted to let her go.

Cameron moaned in his mouth as she felt his hands running through her brown hair. She can feel all her confusion and hurt disappear and once again wondered how he managed to make her forget everything with one kiss. She let herself melt into him, so happy to have him. She didn't even notice her silent tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks until they finally pulled away. Chase smiled as he wiped away her tears and gently caressed her cheek.

"Am I still microwave pizza?" he asked, making her laugh through her tears.

"No, you're the real thing."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really good with endings but I hope you liked it. Please review :)<strong>

**Author's Note**

**I know I said I was going to upload my new Story in a couple of days but as I was reading throught the draft I wasnt satisfied with it so I'm rewriting it and I changed the title from The Only Exception to The Fear Before The Flame. It will be up sometime next month. I havent forgotten about it and I'm really sorry to those who have been looking forward to it. Also you can follow me on twitter for any updates on it and future fics. The link is on my profile :)**

**- XSerendipity92X (POSTED 8/27/11)**


End file.
